El Dios de la Destrucción y la Princesa del Clan Saegusa
by gianfranco.c89
Summary: Tatsuya, heredero al clan más poderoso del mundo, una maquina que solo cumple las ordenes de su madre, Yotsuba Maya, pero lo anterior cambia cuando conoce a la hija mayor del Clan Saegusa y su vida da giro inesperado, mientras ambos luchan contra los obstáculos que les impiden ser felices. TatsuyaxMayumi. Super OPTatsuya. PrimerCurso Tatsuya.
1. Prologo

_**Prologo:**_

Magia.

No es el producto de leyendas ni cuentos de hadas, en lugar de esto se ha vuelto una tecnología de realidad desde tiempos desconocidos por las personas.

El primer registro verificable data antes de 1999 d.C.

El incidente en el cual oficiales de policía, que poseían poderes "especiales", lograron detener la explosión de una bomba termonuclear. Dicho ataque terrorista fue llevado a cabo por un grupo fanático, con el objetivo de cumplir la profecía de la destrucción de la humanidad, este se volvió el primer caso verificable de magia en tiempos modernos.

Inicialmente, esa inusual habilidad, fue denominada "Poder Súper-Natural". Una habilidad que estaba presente en una persona puramente como resultado de una herencia, una mutación repentina, cuya sistematización como una tecnología la cual podría ser esparcida entre las masas se pensaba algo imposible.

Ese fue un pensamiento erróneo.

Aunque la investigación del "Poder Súper-Natural" realizado por las naciones influyentes en Oriente y Occidente, la existencia de personas a las cuales se les fue impartida la "Magia" fue gradualmente hecha pública. Se vuelve posible reproducir el "Poder Súper-Natural" a través de la "Magia".

Por supuesto se requiere talento para hacer eso, solo aquellos bendecidos con una gran aptitud pueden alcanzar una maestría que pueda ponerlos en un nivel profesional, justo como en el arte, humanidades o ciencias.

El "Poder Súper-Natural" se convirtió en una tecnología sistematizada a través de la "Magia", mientras que la magia se convirtió en una habilidad técnica y un usuario de poder súper-natural se convirtió en un "Técnico en Magia".

Poderosos Técnicos en Magia quienes son incluso capaces de suprimir armas nucleares son poderosas armas para una nación.

En el año 2030 se produjo una extraña y repentina caída en la temperatura del planeta generando una escasez mundial de alimento que, si bien afecto en menor medida a los países productores de dichas materias primas (maíz, trigo, cebada, tubérculos, etc.), a los otros países, principalmente a los industrializados emergentes que experimentaban un acelerado y explosivo crecimiento demográfico debido a su radical desarrollo económico, los golpeo muy fuertemente.

Ese mismo año, habitantes de las regiones del norte de China cruzaron la frontera para llegar a Rusia, de igual manera que las antiguas tribus nómades, intentando escapar del descenso en la temperatura y la desertificación. Rusia, por su parte, deporto a todos los inmigrantes ilegales, debido a que las migraciones por fluctuaciones en el clima de una región no están legalizadas por el derecho internacional. China reacciono de manera muy negativa al tratamiento que se les dio a los inmigrantes chinos, acusando a Rusia de falta de humanitarismo, generando así un conflicto diplomático entre aquellas dos naciones.

Las relaciones diplomáticas entre estas dos naciones se fueron haciendo, con el tiempo, mas ásperas y agresivas hasta que finalmente cesaron.

El incidente influencio y dio origen a muchos otros conflictos a pequeña escala, principalmente debido a recursos naturales o materias primas, pero fue lo que gatilló otro evento, que empezó oficialmente unos años después, el peor en la historia de la humanidad, la "Tercera Guerra Mundial".

Durante este periodo de tiempo, la sociedad también cambio drásticamente, volviendo a viejas costumbres que, a fines del siglo XX y a principios del siglo XXI, serian consideradas a lo menos dictatoriales y opresivas, el ejemplo más claro de este es el fin de la "Era del sexo libre", siendo remplazada por el ideal de preservar la castidad hasta el matrimonio. Otro ejemplo podría ser que los matrimonios, en especial en las familias de magos que, con la intención de mantener la herencia de la magia, eran en su mayoría arreglados. Muchos jóvenes incluso ya estaban comprometidos con alguien más sin siquiera alcanzar la mayoría de edad y eran obligados a casarse, aunque estos mismos se opusieran ello.

En 2045, la "Tercera Guerra Mundial" empieza oficialmente, las disputas territoriales entre todas las naciones del mundo se volvieron conflictos a gran escala. Ningún país fue capaz de quedarse neutral.

Durante este tiempo, una porción de la parte sur de China se independizó y se convirtió en un país soberano llamado "Dahan", literalmente "Gran China".

En 2046, casi un año después de empezada la "Tercera Guerra Mundial", la "Asociación Internacional de Magia", fue creada para prevenir el uso de armas nucleares, permitiendo a los magos liberarse de los yugos de los países a los cuales pertenecían y autorizarlos a intervenir en disputas fronterizas.

En agosto de 2062, mientras atendía a un evento de la Asociación Internacional de Magia en Asia, Yotsuba Maya, una de las hijas de Yotsuba Genzou, líder del Clan Yotsuba de Japón, una de las familias de magos más poderosas del mundo, fue secuestrada por gente de Dahan. Durante los tres días que estuvo cautiva, fue violada y forzada a someterse a experimentos como un sujeto de prueba humano, perdiendo su capacidad de reproducirse en el proceso.

En febrero de 2063, el Instituto Kunlunfang, nexo de toda la investigación de Magia Moderna de China antes de la disolución de Asia en norte y sur, y también siendo el lugar en el cual, Yotsuba Maya, fue sometida a brutales y despiadados experimentos, es completamente destruido por el Clan Yotsuba, a manera de venganza. Empieza una guerra entre dicho clan y Dahan, pero la superioridad de la familia de origen japonés era evidente, cuatro mil oficiales de alto rango de Dahan son asesinados por el Clan Yotsuba, ministros, oficiales, burócratas de alto rango, magos e investigadores. Estas pérdidas hacen que Dahan colapse internamente, para luego ser absorbido por la, recién formada, Gran Alianza Asiática.

Finalmente, en 2065, después de veinte años de continua guerra, la Tercera Guerra Mundial llega a su fin. El mapa político del mundo cambio completamente.

La población mundial pre-guerra de aproximadamente nueve billones de personas decreció drásticamente a más o menos tres billones debido a la guerra, murieron un total de seis billones de personas y debido a ello, la sobrepoblación que vivía el mundo moderno hasta casi mediados del siglo XXI quedo en el olvido de muchos.

Rusia, por su parte, reabsorbió a Ucrania y a Bielorrusia, formando la Nueva Unión Soviética (Ucrania y Bielorrusia eran parte de la Unión Soviética antes de esta disolverse en 1991)

China, llamándose ahora, La Gran Alianza Asiática, gobierna sobre la parte norte de Birmania, Vietnam y Laos, así como la península coreana.

La India e Irán devoran varios países en Asia Central (Turkmenistán, Tayikistán, Uzbekistán o Afganistán) y en Asia del Sur (Pakistán, Nepal, Bután, Bangladesh y Sri Lanka), para construir la Unión Indo-persa.

Tras el anexo de Canadá y de América latina hasta Panamá, los Estados Unidos ahora son un país llamado Estados Unidos de Norte América, USNA en sus siglas en ingles.

La Unión Europea se divide en dos mitades, Occidental y Oriental a lo largo de la frontera franco-alemana.

La mitad de los países africanos se disuelven.

Aparte de Brasil, Sudamérica es dividida en pequeños países donde sus gobiernos no tienen mucho alcance más allá de sus propias fronteras.

Después del fin de la guerra, las recién formadas potencias, comenzaron a armarse por el temor de una nueva guerra mundial, pero ya no con armamento, sino con magos. Así empezó una "carrera armamentista" parecida como la que vivieron las potencias del siglo XIX, tales como Inglaterra o Estados Unidos, pero la diferencia con la que se comenzó a vivir después de 2065, fue que, en la segunda, en lo que se "competía" era en la carrera por obtener a los mejores profesores de magia junto con los mejores investigadores y científicos, para así armarse con magos capaces y de mejor calibre en caso del estallido de un nuevo conflicto bélico.

Hubo casos especiales de países que, si bien no ampliaron su territorio debido a la guerra, se volvieron potencias por el hecho de concebir una gran generación de magos, el ejemplo perfecto de esto es Japón. Los herederos de los Diez Clanes Maestros, título dado a las diez más influyentes o poderosas familias de magos de Japón que tenían poder más allá del poder judicial de la misma nación, se volvieron la mejor generación de magos en la historia del país oriental hasta la fecha.

Debido al repentino aumento de poder de Japón (en términos de magia), se vio, después de la guerra "en punto de mira" de muchas potencias, tales como, la USNA, la Gran Alianza Asiática y la Nueva Unión Soviética, eso sí, con diferentes intenciones. Mientras que las relaciones diplomáticas con la superpotencia de América fueron fructíferas y cordiales, con las otras dos fue más bien lo contrario, eso en parte a sus "Políticas Imperialistas", estando entre ellas en malos términos igualmente.

La Gran Alianza Asiática, potencia que no se unió a la "carrera armamentista", se debilito notoriamente por la falta de magos al servicio del Estado, debido a la carencia de políticas internas de fomento a la magia, tales como la construcción de escuelas, universidades y laboratorios de investigación dedicadas a ella, al igual que la falta de capacitación a técnicos en magia y la contratación de profesores de magia, lo cual también sucedió en otras potencias como la Nueva Unión Soviética. A diferencia de las potencias antes mencionadas, tanto Japón como la USNA, invirtieron importantes cantidades de dinero y recursos, (hay que recordar que los magos, a partir del término de la guerra, son considerados bienes del Estado), en magia, modernizando enormemente su uso en solo una década debido a los grandes descubrimientos de los investigadores de aquellos países.

En consecuencia, la Gran Alianza Asiática y la Nueva Unión Soviética comenzaron, indiscriminadamente, a invadir los países circundantes con la mayor cantidad de magos, técnicos o investigadores, tales como Filipinas e Indonesia en el caso de la primera y Polonia, Finlandia y Suecia en el caso de la segunda, obligándolos a trabajar para ellos y así poder alcanzar a las ya bien desarrollas potencias en lo que a magia se refiere.

Con el tiempo, la tensión entre Japón y la Gran Alianza Asiática fue aumentando exponencialmente hasta el punto en que en la segunda mitad de la década de 2080 la posibilidad de que estallara un conflicto armado entre las dos era inminente.

Lo mismo que sucedió entre Japón y la Gran Alianza Asiática, ocurría entre la USNA y la Nueva Unión Soviética ya que, al igual en los tiempos de la "Guerra Fría", los ideales políticos de ambas potencias mundiales eran completamente diferentes o, mejor dicho, opuestos.

Entonces, en el año 2089, se repitió la historia justo después de cien años, el "muro" que separaba Europa en dos mitades a partir de la frontera de Francia y Alemania fue "derribado", reestableciéndose la Unión Europea, de la misma manera que a principios de siglo. El "avance" o conquista por parte de los soviéticos hizo que Europa Oriental reestableciera relaciones con Europa Occidental, haciendo que en poco tiempo se juntaran para formar, nuevamente la Unión Europea, pero esta vez, como una sola nación. En este "país" estaba incluido el Reino Unido, igual que antes del "Brexit" (abreviatura de dos palabras en inglés, Britain y Exit, que significa la salida del Reino Unido de la Unión Europea), proceso vivido en el año 2016.

La "nueva" Unión Europea comenzó de inmediato con problemas con la Gran Alianza Asiática y con la Nueva Unión Soviética debido a sus políticas "imperialistas", heredados de cuando Europa estaba dividida, pero al unirse, el avance de dichas potencias cesó.

La atención de estas naciones cambio de orientación, más precisamente de oeste a este.

La Gran Alianza Asiática se fijó en una pequeña isla, de apenas 1200 km2, al sur de Japón, la isla de Okinawa, un punto estratégico muy importante, ya que, a pesar de que se encuentra más lejos de Japón que la península coreana, en dicho lugar, en el año 2092, siguiendo el ejemplo de Hawái, se encontraba una de las bases militares más importantes del país oriental y, al estar a una "gran" distancia, los refuerzos japoneses no tendrían tiempo suficiente para llegar a la isla antes de que las tropas de la Gran Alianza Asiática la conquistaran completamente.

O, al menos, eso era lo que creían.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1: "La invasión a la Bahía de Okinawa"**_

(4 de agosto, 2092, Bahía de Okinawa)

La prefectura de Okinawa, una de la muchas que tiene Japón, es una pequeña isla al suroeste del país oriental, de no más de 1200 km2, pero en la cual se encontraba una de las bases militares más importantes de la nación.

Para los habitantes y turistas de la isla era un día completamente normal, el sol brillaba y estaba despejado, la temperatura ambiental también era bastante agradable, 26 ºC, debido a la brisa que corría por las características tropicales de la isla, al estar muy cerca, o por lo menos, más cerca del ecuador que el resto de Japón.

Pero definitivamente, el 4 de agosto del año 2092, no puede ser catalogado como un día normal para la prefectura de Okinawa.

Aproximadamente a las cuatro de la tarde, se escucharon las primeras explosiones.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(18:03)

En medio de la ciudad, o quizás sea más acertado decir, en medio de lo que quedaba de esta, ya que la mayoría de las edificaciones y construcciones ya no eran más que escombros, vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue una de las ciudades turísticamente más importantes del Japón del siglo XXI, se encontraba una bella joven, de largos cabellos color azabache, de ojos como piedras preciosas, rubíes, por el color y por el brillo, vestida en un traje de combate negro y un CAD Especializado verde en forma de brazalete en su mano izquierda.

…

Un CAD es una maquina desarrollada con la tecnología de la ingeniería mágica en los años previos a la guerra, _"Casting Assistant Device"_ , un dispositivo que reemplazo a los antiguos libros de hechizos, círculos mágicos, etc., una herramienta necesaria para cualquier mago moderno que puede proveerle una _"Activation Sequence"_ , el cianotipo de una magia construida a partir de _"Psions"_ , partículas no físicas que se encuentran bajo la dimensión de los fenómenos psíquicos, un elemento de información que registra el resultado del conocimiento y del pensamiento, usada para comenzar la construcción de la _"Magic Sequence"_ , que es un cuerpo de información formado a partir de los _"Psions"_ del mago. Cuando una _"Magic Sequence"_ interfiere y sobrescribe el _"Eidos"_ , que es la información de un cierto fenómeno que está constituido por _"Psions"_ , esta puede alterar un fenómeno del mundo real, A pesar de ello, los magos no crean nada, con los hechizos mágicos, el _"Eidos"_ es manipulado temporalmente reescribiendo la información de este, pero al finalizar el uso del hechizo, la información, normalmente vuelve a su estado original o anterior a la invocación, por ejemplo, un hechizo con el objetivo de enfriar o bajarle la temperatura a cierto objeto no lo hace creando frio, sino disminuyendo el movimiento de las moléculas que componen el objeto y por ende la "Energía Interna" y la temperatura, pero aunque bajo la temperatura del objeto, al dejar de invocar la magia, la temperatura de dicho objeto tiende a equilibrarse una vez más con la del ambiente.

En resumen, cuando un mago quiere invocar cierta magia, la _"Activation Sequence"_ es creada enviando los _"Psions"_ dentro del cuerpo del CAD. Después, la _"Activation Sequence"_ es absorbida dentro del usuario para que, más tarde, desde el sistema interno del mago, el hechizo sea ensamblado y proyectado al mundo real.

…

La chica, de no más de quince años, estaba en medio de una zona de guerra, no unas simples ruinas. Además del estado de las edificaciones, la calles y veredas estaban cubiertas por grandes charcos de un líquido color escarlata que desprendían un fuerte olor metálico, esa era la sangre que, junto con los cadáveres de soldados y civiles, sumado al humo y el fuego causado por las armas de los soldados de la Gran Alianza Asiática, pintaban y "decoraban" el entorno, haciéndolo parecer como el mismísimo infierno en la tierra de los "vivos".

Pero la situación de la chica no era tampoco mejor que la de su entorno, en ese mismo minuto, esta se encontraba totalmente rodeada por soldados de la Gran Alianza Asiática, los cuales estaban equipados con rifles de alta potencia especializados para el combate contra magos, eso sumado al hecho de que un fragmento de una granada se había incrustado en su pierna izquierda hacían de la situación en la que la joven se encontraba aún más difícil. Mas por sobre todo lo anterior, el mayor problema que la chica tenía en ese instante era que su CAD estaba descompuesto debido a una bala que alcanzo a rozar la mano izquierda de la chica, impactando el aparato y dejándolo inutilizable.

Un mago moderno sin un CAD es un mago incapaz de utilizar magia, un mago incapaz de utilizar magia, en un campo de batalla, es un mago muerto.

\- _"¿Es así como mi vida va a terminar? ¿Así voy a morir?"_ – pensaba la chica que, sentada en el suelo y acorralada contra una muralla de un edificio que todavía estaba en pie, veía como los hombres o, mejor dicho, soldados de la Gran Alianza Asiática se acercaban lentamente a ella con rostros escalofriantes, la mayoría con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras miraban fijamente las piernas de la joven, asustándola en el proceso.

Morir para una mujer, en algunas ocasiones, es preferible a eso.

Las violaciones que suceden durante las invasiones son algo común a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad, son parte importante de esta debido a que, más allá de su carácter negativo, tienen la tendencia de unir o fusionar distintas culturas, como por ejemplo la invasión de los pueblos barbaros a Roma entre los años 235 y 285 d.C., resultando en una mezcla cultural y de etnias muy importante y por supuesto esta invasión no fue muy diferente. Los soldados de la Gran Alianza Asiática estaban tan confiados de ganar esta batalla que muchos se daban el lujo de detenerse unos minutos y violar en masa a mujeres y jóvenes japonesas, para luego simplemente matarlas a sangre fría. De ahí el miedo de la bella joven de ojos color escarlata, la cual ya había perdido toda esperanza de ser salvada, tendría que pasar por esa humillación antes de morir.

La chica, con la mirada perdida, esperaba destrozada como su fin se acercaba cuando algo increíble sucedió.

Todos y cada uno de los soldados simplemente desaparecieron.

En la posición en la que había soldados anteriormente, ahora había una pequeña cantidad de un polvo de extraño color y, cuando estos desaparecieron, una llama de color azul se encendió brevemente en medio de donde previamente estaba el cuerpo de cada soldado de la Gran Alianza Asiática.

La chica estaba completamente anonadada, no podía lo que creer lo que sus ojos, por un instante, presenciaron, pero una cosa si podía afirmar, eso que solo alcanzo a presenciar por un instante, no podía ser otra cosa más que Magia.

Era imposible que alguna otra cosa, como un arma de fuego, lograra ese resultado. La bella joven, que era un mago de gran calibre a pesar de su tierna edad, no tenía duda alguna, "eso" que sus ojos lograron presenciar por un periodo muy reducido de tiempo era una Magia de muy alto nivel, si es que se le pudiera clasificar como magia.

Interrumpiendo el monologo interno de la chica, y de paso sorprendiéndola, justo en frente de ella aterrizo un objeto desconocido, levantando una nube de polvo en el proceso, impidiendo que la joven pudiera reconocerlo. Cuando la nube se despejo, esta revelo la imagen de un hombre en un traje de combate, exactamente igual al de la chica, mas en versión masculina, y, en diferencia a la joven, el hombre usaba un casco que ocultaba completamente su rostro.

En cada mano el hombre llevaba un CAD en forma de pistola de color celeste claro y brillante, por lo que se podía decir que el hombre era en realidad un mago, pero algo llamo en demasía la atención de la chica, la cual, al percatarse de ello, no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras.

Los _Psions_ del hombre frente a ella, desbordaban su cuerpo en grandes cantidades.

La cantidad de _Psiones_ necesarios para que estos sean visibles era tan alta que, ni juntando el de todos los magos de Clase A de Japón, que no eran precisamente pocos, podrían llegar a dicha cantidad de _Psions_.

De pronto, exaltando a la joven, un soldado salió de detrás de un edificio que seguía en pie, apuntando su arma especializada para el combate contra magos contra el hombre de los CAD en forma de pistola, disparando cinco veces.

Ninguna de las balas logro llegar al mago.

Justo cuando las balas estaban a, aproximadamente, un metro del mago, estas se desvanecían, convirtiéndose en polvo, de la misma manera que los soldados, anteriormente, se desvanecieron.

Justo después de que las balas disparadas por el soldado de la Gran Alianza Asiática fueron reducidas a polvo al "chocar" con la "barrera" del mago, este apunto su CAD en forma de pistola, más precisamente el de su mano derecha, al soldado enemigo e invoco una magia, al instante el soldado "desapareció", dejando simplemente un pequeño montón de polvo.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente, la impresión fue muy fuerte, esta tenía razón, "eso" que hace unos segundos había salvado su vida era, después de todo, una "magia" y esta era invocada por el hombre en frente de ella, pero había un problema, esa "magia" no podía ser considerada una magia como tal. La Magia se define como la acción de la _Magic Sequence_ en el _Eidos_ , modificándolo, mas lo que el hombre hizo con su magia fue destruirlo completamente, no quedo rastro alguno del cuerpo de información, por lo tanto, esa "magia" del hombre no era, estrictamente hablando, una Magia.

Repentinamente el hombre giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica que estaba sentada en el piso y apoyada contra un trozo de pared, mirando a la joven fijamente, causando en esta, debido a la gran presión que sintió, un profundo miedo, que iba aumentando exponencialmente a medida que el hombre se acercaba más y más a su posición.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, que para la chica fueron como años, el hombre se encontraba parado a menos de dos metros de la joven, mirándola fijamente desde arriba, para después apuntar el CAD en forma de pistola de su mano izquierda a la chica, haciendo que esta se congelara completamente, quedando inmóvil mientras que su bello rostro se desfiguraba por el miedo.

\- Tranquila – escucho la joven decir, no era la voz de un hombre maduro, sino más bien la de un adolecente. La chica comenzó a buscar con su cabeza, mirando a distintas partes, la presencia de algún joven hasta que volvió a levantar la mirada – Tranquila, no te hare ningún daño – se volvió a escuchar, provenía del mago, el mismo mago que poseía ese gran poder y que mataba a sangre fría a sus enemigos, al parecer, no era más que un adolecente.

Aunque lo anterior fue dicho con una voz fría, la joven logro captar el significado, el mago enfrente de ella no le haría nada.

Esta confió en las palabras del joven frente a ella debido a que, si este la deseara muerta, esta hace mucho tiempo que lo estaría, por lo que resistirse era una pérdida de tiempo.

Al notar a la chica más tranquila, el mago en el traje de combate de color negro prosiguió, apunto nuevamente su CAD en forma de pistola a la chica, el de su mano izquierda, para luego y finalmente invocar una magia, si es que, nuevamente, se le podía catalogar como tal.

La joven en el mismo minuto que el chico termino de construir la _"Magic Sequence"_ , lo cual fue extremadamente rápido, sintió como si todo su cuerpo estuviese siendo analizado, hasta el último rincón, cada sistema, órgano, tejido, célula, organelo, molécula, átomo y partícula de su cuerpo fue como pasada bajo un láser.

La chica al sentir todo esto no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos, esta sentía que no podía esconderle nada al joven que estaba frente a ella, era una sensación bastante extraña mas no desagradable para la joven, ni ella misma podía entenderlo bien.

Luego de no más de un segundo, la chica volvió a abrir los ojos, solo para sorprenderse nuevamente, el joven mago había bajado su pistola y ahora, por lo que esta podía decir respecto al ángulo de su cabeza, estaba mirando a la chica fijamente. La joven chica extrañada por la mirada del mago le echó un vistazo a su cuerpo, solo para darse cuenta de algo absolutamente impensable para esta, la herida en su pierna producida por el fragmento de granada había sanado completamente mientras que dicho fragmento estaba en el suela a unos pocos centímetros de ella, pero eso no era lo único que había cambiado, tanto su traje de combate como su CAD en forma de brazalete estaban como recién sacados de la fábrica, ni la más mínima marca era visible en ellos.

La chica no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban, eso no debiera ser posible, era como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido a cuando esta había salido de su casa dispuesta defender la Bahía de Okinawa.

\- " _¿Cómo es que alguien puede hacer algo tan maravilloso?"_ – se preguntaba la chica que sin darse cuenta se había quedado congelada, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sumida en sus pensamientos y en su monólogo interno.

A los pocos segundos, al ver como el joven mago se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino, esta reacciono e inconscientemente se levantó y corrió a tomar la mano del joven, solo para que después de dos segundos, soltarla y retroceder avergonzada y ruborizada.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Saegusa Mayumi? -pregunto el joven mago sin darse la vuelta.

Tal como el joven había mencionado, el nombre de la bella joven de cabello azabache era Saegusa Mayumi, hija mayor del Clan Saegusa, parte de los Diez Clanes Maestros y ya a sus tiernos quince años, un mago genio del nivel de los que nacen una vez cada diez años, verdaderamente alguien para tener en cuenta en el futuro de Japón.

La joven en un principio se sorprendió al saber que el chico conocía su nombre, pero después recordó que era una figura pública, por lo que lo dejo pasar.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado en silencio, dejando esperando al joven la respuesta a su pregunta, "despertando" cuando el chico comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Al igual que la vez anterior, Mayumi corrió a coger su mano, haciendo que el chico se detuviera una vez más.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto la chica mientras miraba fijamente al mago. Esta vez este si volteo y enfrento de frente a Mayumi.

\- Lo lamento, pero no puedo decirte eso – dijo el joven en un tono serio. La chica acepto la respuesta con desgano – Disculpe Saegusa-san – dijo el joven mago llamando la atención de la chica que lo miro confundida – podría soltarme por favor – termino diciendo lo que hizo que Mayumi reaccionara y soltara inmediatamente la mano del mago.

\- ¡Lo lamento! – exclamo avergonzada la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y su rostro se teñía de color rojo.

Después de la disculpa de la chica el joven mago se dispuso a partir, mas fue interrumpido nuevamente por la voz de la bella chica de detrás suyo.

\- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto la chica con retraimiento mientras miraba con añoranza la figura de la persona que había salvado su vida.

\- Algún día, quizás – contesto el joven, justo para después activar una magia de auto-aceleración y salir disparado a gran velocidad ante la mirada de Mayumi.

\- Espero que sea lo más pronto posible – dijo Mayumi en apenas un suspiro mientras veía, ruborizada, la dirección por la cual el joven mago había salido disparado apenas hace unos segundos.

\- " _Esa habilidad y talento no son de este mundo, si yo soy un genio y mi talento es uno en diez años, el de esa persona debería ser uno en un millón de años"_ – pensó Mayumi mientras sostenía sus manos contra su pecho, con la intención de calmarlo, sin resultados.

La chica fue "sacada" de su monologo interno por el sonido de su terminal móvil, el cual esta de inmediato contesto.

\- (¡Mayumi!, ¿¡Dónde demonios estas!?) – se escuchó la voz de un hombre bastante molesto – (¡Te prohibí salir de la mansión!) – continuo.

\- ¿¡Padre!? – clamo la chica muy sorprendida.

El hombre que llamaba a la chica era Saegusa Koichi, cabeza del Clan Saegusa y padre de Mayumi.

\- (¡Vuelve en este mismo instante!) – ordeno solo para después cortar la llamada, sin dejar que la bella joven le respondiese.

Mayumi, resignada, activo magia de auto-aceleración, de la misma manera que el joven mago unos minutos antes que ella, mas esta vez, saliendo disparada en la dirección contraria.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(19:01)

Luego de dejar a Mayumi, el joven mago en el traje de combate negro se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el lugar en el cual las fuerzas de la Gran Alianza Asiática habían desembarcado, y mientras lo hacía, usaba sus "magias" para curar a los aliados y para hacer desaparecer a los soldados enemigos. Los hombres de la Gran Alianza Asiática estaban aterrados con el espectáculo que estaban presenciando, aunque hirieran a los soldados japoneses, estos se levantaban de inmediato como si nada hubiera pasado y eso sumado a que sus aliados se desvanecían y desaparecían por completo, hicieron que todo el espíritu de lucha y animo de estos, desaparecieran por completo. A pesar de lo anteriormente señalado, estos no podían rendirse, ya que, aunque levantaran una bandera blanca en señal de rendición, eran desintegrados de igual manera, los soldados japoneses no tenían piedad y menos el joven mago que vestía un traje negro y que ocupaba dos CAD en forma de pistola de color celeste pálido, pero a la vez brillante.

…

El nombre de ese joven mago no era otro que Yotsuba Tatsuya, heredero del Clan Yotsuba miembro de los Diez Clanes Maestros y conocida como la familia de magos más fuerte y a la vez la más despiadada de todo Japón y, quizás, incluso del mundo.

El joven mago de dieciséis años era el único hijo de la líder del Clan Yotsuba, era hijo de Yotsuba Maya, una de las magas más poderosas y, al igual que su Clan, más despiadadas de todo el mundo, ganándose apodos tales como _"The Queen of the Nigth"_ , _"Devil of the Far East"_ o _"Demon King of the Far East"_.

Tatsuya nació a partir del ovocito congelado y resguardado de su madre, el cual fue fecundado e implantado artificialmente en el vientre de su tía, Shiba Miya, anteriormente, Yotsuba Miya, hermana mayor de Yotsuba Maya.

Aunque este se desarrolló en el vientre de su tía, Tatsuya solo consideraba como madre a Maya, pero si tenía un cierto cariño por su tía, la cual, de igual manera que el joven, lo quería como a su propio hijo, después de todo, la persona que lo llevo en su vientre por nueve meses fue ella, no su hermana.

A pesar de que Tatsuya era hijo de una de las personas más famosas y conocidas, aunque quizás no por lo que alguien normal desearía, del mundo, la existencia del joven mago era un secreto para todas las personas, excepto para los miembros de su Clan y algunos altos mandos del Ejército y Japón, y eso debido a que, si el mundo descubriera la existencia de un niño con las habilidades de Tatsuya, este sería blanco de un sinfín de ataques con la intención de acabar con su vida, eso debido a que la humanidad siempre le tiene miedo y desea acabar con lo desconocido, y para la humanidad, la habilidades del joven mago eran algo muy desconocido y además peligroso.

La razón de lo anterior era en si bastante simple, pero a la vez sorprendente, todos los niños que nacían con la sangre de los Yotsuba tenían una singular particularidad, nacían con una magia única que solo estos podían realizar, pero para Tatsuya eso era muy diferente, nació con tres "magias", aunque serian mejor descritas mejor como habilidades, únicas, extremadamente poderosas y, a la vez, relacionadas entre sí.

 _Elemental Sight_ , una habilidad sensorial que le permite a Tatsuya conectarse a la dimensión de la información e identificar en su entorno hasta el último detalle. Cada persona y objeto imprime su _Eidos_ dentro de la dimensión de la información y cada sistema o tipo de magia proyecta la _Magic Sequence_ a través de ella para así, modificar o alterar el cuerpo de información. Debido a lo anterior, nada puede escapar de la "vista" de Tatsuya, es más, este puede incluso identificar y examinar todos y cada uno de los _Eidos_ y de las _Magic Sequences_ y dirigirse a ellos por separado, independientemente de la distancia a la que se encuentren. Se puede analizar cualquier dispositivo físico con esta magia, incluso a un nivel subatómico y su _Magic Calculation Area_ , la parte del cerebro de un mago que está dedicada exclusivamente al uso de la magia, puede diseccionar hasta la magia más secreta.

 _Descomposition_ , también conocida como _Dissolution, Desintegration o "Demon Right"_. Por sí misma, _Descomposition_ puede destruir áreas, objetos o _Magic Sequences_. Con _Elemental Sight_ , Tatsuya puede identificar el diseño de cualquier _Eidos_ o _Magic Sequence_ y el uso de _Descomposition_ , puede descomponer el diseño o la estructura de estos en su totalidad o parcialmente, eligiendo partes o trozos. Para los cuerpos de información, como hechizos mágicos, el joven mago puede desmontar el diseño, magia conocida como _Gram Dispersion_. Para los objetos físicos puede descomponerlos a sus elementos constituyentes, _Mist Dispersion_ , o incluso transformar la materia en energía, _Material Burst_. Si Tatsuya utilizara, en este caso, _Mist Dispersion_ en el cuerpo de un humano, como ya lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones con los soldados de la Gran Alianza Asiática, las partes que forman dicho cuerpo, incluyendo la piel o epidermis, carne o fibras musculares, los fluidos corporales como el líquido intra y extra celular o el líquido cefalorraquídeo, nervios, huesos y estructuras corporales podrían ser descompuestos a un nivel molecular, dejando lo que parece ser polvo y gas.

 _Regrowth_ , también conocida como _Restoration_ , es la antítesis de los poderes de descomposición de Tatsuya, en lugar de romper el _Eidos_ o _Magic Sequence_ , esta habilidad puede restaurarlo. Junto con _Elemental Sight_ , Tatsuya puede "leer" la información estructural de cualquier objeto, ser vivo o _Magic Sequence_ hasta cuatro mil trescientas veinte horas en el pasado, unos ciento ochenta días, y con _Regrowth_ este puede restaurarlo a un estado anterior dentro del marco de tiempo antes señalado. Esto significa que el joven mago de los Yotsuba puede restaurar personas mutiladas o heridas de gravedad, o incluso él mismo, a un estado antes de que resultaron heridos. _Regrowth_ no emite _Psions_ detectables y se activa y finaliza tan rápidamente que está más allá de la velocidad de la cognición humana y no puede ser detectado por la gran mayoría de los magos. Esta habilidad es, a la vez, pasiva o automática y activa o bajo el control de la consciencia, además de ello, Tatsuya debe "leer" toda la información del objeto que este restaura, por desgracia, cuando es invocada sobre un ser vivo, este también tiene que "leer" y luego experimentar el dolor que sintió la "persona" herida con el fin de restaurarlo, mas no es el mismo, este aumenta exponencialmente con el paso del tiempo, por ejemplo, si pasaron treinta segundos desde que la persona fue herida, Tatsuya sentiría ese dolor concentrado y amplificado por ciento cincuenta, pero si hubieran pasado treinta y un segundos, el dolor podría ser multiplicado, esta vez, por tres millones, en otras palabras, sentiría tres millones de veces más dolor que la persona herida.

Estas tres habilidades, sumado a un gran poder mágico, a una _Magic Calculation Area_ enorme que le permitía invocar casi cualquier magia sin importar su grado de dificultad, un gran talento físico, uno verdaderamente fuera de lo normal que le posibilitaba, a pesar de su tierna edad, ser casi un maestro en artes marciales y un intelecto increíble, un IQ por sobre los ciento ochenta puntos, hacían del joven mago de apenas quince años, el más poderoso del mundo sin lugar a dudas, incluso por encima de su madre, Yotsuba Maya.

Verdaderamente, el poder de Yotsuba Tatsuya era algo aterrador, digno de temer, superaba con creses al poder de su madre y, por ende, a todos los demás magos del globo.

…

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos cuando el joven mago del clan Yotsuba logro finalmente llegar al lugar en el cual los soldados de la Gran Alianza Asiática habían desembarcado, pero para hacerlo tuvo que atravesar líneas y líneas defensivas de dichos soldados, era muy parecido a una guerra de trincheras. Pero el problema, para los asiáticos continentales, era que esconderse en dichas trincheras era inútil, nada podía escapar a la "visión" de Tatsuya, por lo que cualquier intento de librarse del "juicio" del joven solo podía ser descrito por una simple palabra, fútil.

Los soldados que fueron curados por Tatsuya se unieron de inmediato a la lucha, siguiendo muy de cerca a la existencia casi divina que salvo sus vidas anteriormente, apoyándolo y cuidando de su espalda, aunque sabían que, siendo honestos, en esta batalla no eran necesitados.

Algunos de los soldados enemigos intentaban inútilmente rendirse, ya sea soltando sus armas o formando banderas de color blanco con algún tipo de tela y luego mostrándolas, mas los soldados no tenían piedad. Su acción, la invasión, tenía una simple consecuencia, su completa aniquilación.

\- _¿¡Mahesvara!?_ – se escuchaba de vez en cuando de la boca de los soldados momentos antes de ser desintegrados. Mahesvara, una de las formas del dios supremo del hinduismo, Shiva, el dios de la creación y la destrucción, habilidades que coincidían perfectamente con las del joven Yotsuba, el cual no perdió el tiempo escuchando sus palabras y se limitó simplemente a completar su misión.

Si, su misión, la razón por la que estaba en el campo de batalla, la razón por la cual mataba a sangre fría a todos sus enemigos y por la que soportaba, aunque con el entrenamiento de su familia ya era algo común y corriente, las ingentes cantidades de dolor que sentía a la hora de sanar mediante el uso de _Regrowth_ en todos los civiles, magos y soldados aliados. La misión que su madre le había entregado.

\- _"Tu misión es la aniquilación completa de todas las tropas de la Gran Alianza Asiática que invadieron la Bahía de Okinawa, ve y destruye a placer"_ – esas eran las palabras de su madre que en ese minuto pasaban por la cabeza del joven, pero justo después de terminada la frase, este no podía evitar recordar la risa de su madre que, como siempre, no le importaba en lo más mínimo nadie excepto su hijo y después su clan.

De pronto, el intercomunicador que el traje del joven tenía integrado sonó, y de este salió la voz de una mujer, sacando repentinamente de sus pensamientos al joven mago de los Yotsuba.

\- (Tatsuya-sama) - dijo la mujer por el intercomunicador y al instante el joven mago se detuvo en seco, en segundos se vio rodeado por una veintena de enemigos, los cuales, le apuntaban con sus armas especializadas para el combate contra magos mientras que en sus rostros se podía apreciar el miedo, estaban aterrados por el solo hecho de estar parados en frente de él, el dios que descendió a castigarlos, sabían que no saldrían con vida, no importaba lo que hicieran, si corrían o peleaban, morirían de igual manera.

\- ¿Honami? - pregunto el joven mago, ignorando completamente a los soldados que lo rodeaban y apuntaban con sus armas especializadas - dime Honami, ¿Se encuentran Miyuki y mi tía bien? - pregunto en un tono frio, sin la más mínima pisca de sentimientos en sus palabras, como una máquina.

Sakurai Honami era la guardiana de la tía de Tatsuya, de Shiba Miya, hermana de Yotsuba Maya. La mujer era un mago modificado, cuya estructura genética fue alterada para fortalecer su disposición a la magia, una maga que fue comprada por el Clan Yotsuba antes de que esta naciera.

\- (Miyuki-sama y Miya-sama están bien, fueron escoltadas por los hombres del Capitán Kazama, ya están a salvo) - informo la mujer con sumo respeto - (en este minuto me estoy dirigiendo a su posición, Tatsuya-sama) - termino de decir la joven mujer.

\- No es necesario que vengas, solo mantente en tu posición y evita que algún invasor intente escapar - dijo Tatsuya muy seriamente, mientras levantaba su mano derecha y apretaba el gatillo, haciendo desaparecer al instante a todos los soldados – La flota de la Gran Alianza Asiática se acerca, en aproximadamente quince minutos estaremos al alcance de sus misiles y torpedos, si dejamos que se acerquen más, estos podrían bombardear toda la costa, por lo que acabare con ellos antes de eso – continuo el joven, explicando la situación a la joven mujer – el uso de _Material Burst_ solucionara todos esos problemas – manifestó seriamente Tatsuya mientras se encontraba quieto en medio del campo de batalla desolado, ya que, los soldados aliados habían perdido las ganas de batallar debido a que solo eran un estorbo para el increíble mago.

\- (Comprendo) – dijo Honami a través del intercomunicador – (Pero el uso de esa magia provocara un gran tsunami, debe asegurarse de escapar antes de que lo alcance la ola) – comento con respeto y preocupación la mujer.

\- No te preocupes, me iré antes que la ola llegue, pero los soldados enemigos que aún están vivos que detecte con _Elemental Sight_ morirán por la ola, por lo que va a ser beneficioso – dijo tranquilamente Tatsuya – solo preocúpate de proteger a los civiles, yo me encargo de eliminar a los enemigos – ordeno el joven.

\- (Comprendido) – respondió simplemente la mujer – (Por favor tenga cuidado, aun con sus capacidades los accidentes pasan) – dijo, en un tono casi maternal, la joven mujer.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien – dijo el chico tranquilamente – buena suerte – termino diciendo justo antes de cortar la llamada dejando sin posibilidades de contestar a Honami la cual, al otro lado del intercomunicador, simplemente sonrió.

\- Bien… ahora terminare de cumplir mis órdenes – dijo Tatsuya mientras simplemente levantaba su brazo derecho, y por consiguiente su CAD, en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados con respecto al horizonte, para después empezar a liberar grandes cantidades de _Psion_ los cuales, en un radio de treinta metros, comenzaron a desintegrar todo objeto o ser viviente.

Tatsuya estaba usando _Elemental Sight_ para encontrar la ubicación exacta de la flota de la Gran Alianza Asiática y así poder acabar completamente con ella con su "magia" más poderosa, _Material Burst_ , la magia de Clase Estratégica del joven mago de los Yotsuba.

 _Material Burst_ , una magia con el mayor poder destructivo del mundo, eclipsando completamente a todas las demás magias de Clase Estratégica, ya que, en la teoría, no tiene límites, siendo capaz de incluso destruir todo el mundo si Tatsuya así lo desease. Opera de manera similar a los principios fundamentales de la física; mediante la conversión de materia en energía, pero sin dejar residuos radioactivos. La cantidad de energía liberada por el uso de _Material Burst_ se puede calcular con la ecuación de equivalencia de masa-energía de Einstein (E=mc2), en el que la energía liberada es igual a la masa por la velocidad de la luz al cuadrado, lo anterior demuestra que si dicha magia es utilizaba para convertir cincuenta miligramos de materia, la explosión creada tendría un poder equivalente a mil toneladas de TNT.

Y así lo hizo, cuando encontró la posición de la flota, que consistía de dieciocho buques de guerra de última generación, se fijó en una pequeña posa, que se había formado en la proa de barco más cercano a la costa que viajaba por el medio de los demás, de trescientos miligramos, para luego simplemente apretar el gatillo de su CAD.

Todo el mundo de pronto se ilumino.

Se había formado, instantáneamente una gran esfera de color blanco de, al menos, un kilómetro de radio, arrasando y borrando completamente la existencia de lo que alguna vez fue una de las flotas marítimas más importantes del mundo, la flota de buques de guerra, los dieciocho barcos, fueron consumidos por la esfera de energía.

Era, literalmente, como si en la superficie de la tierra, repentinamente hubiera nacido y formado una brillante estrella de color blanco.

El juicio de Dios en la tierra de los vivos, el cual brillo por al menos tres minutos antes de retirarse y dejar un gran cráter que segundos después fue tragado por el mar.

Al comprobar el resultado de su poderosa magia, el cual era satisfactorio, Tatsuya simplemente coloco su mano sobre la parte temporal de su casco, llamando a través del intercomunicador a una persona en particular, la que le ordeno al joven esa misión y cuando dicha persona contesto, el chico dijo solo dos simples palabras, pero que conllevaban un profundo y aterrador significado.

\- Aniquilación Completa – dijo Tatsuya mientras su reloj marcaba las 19:27.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(19:04, veinte minutos antes de _Material Burst_ , Mansión Saegusa en Okinawa)

La familia Saegusa era conocida como una de las familias más poderosas de los Diez Clanes Maestros, pero también como una de las más pretenciosas, en el sentido de que dicha familia demostraba todo el dinero y el poder que tenían al resto del mundo, muchas mansiones enormes en cada rincón del país lo demostraban, una de las más grandes, se encontraba precisamente en Okinawa, en una de las zonas más lujosas de la isla con una espectacular vista al mar, lugar en el cual la familia Saegusa estaba vacacionando.

Por los corredores de dicha mansión, una chica en un traje de combate negro, de cabello azabache y ojos escarlata, caminaba de manera apresurada en dirección al estudio de su padre, el líder del Clan Saegusa, Saegusa Koichi.

A pesar de que su padre estaba molesto cuando la llamo, Mayumi lo estaba aún más, ella creía firmemente en el deber de los magos como "recursos" del Estado, que era proteger a la población y a su nación, y ese deber era mayor si eras un mago perteneciente a los Diez Clanes Maestros.

Pero su padre no respeto ese deber, este le ordeno quedarse en la mansión, orden que no fue respetada por la enfurecida chica que, siguiendo sus convicciones, saco a escondidas un traje de combate negro del almacén y se escabullo entre los guardias de su familia para dirigirse al campo de batalla y ayudar con la defensa de Okinawa.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, pronto se dio cuenta que la guerra no era un juego.

Después de llegar al campo de batalla esta se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de la guerra, los cuerpos de los civiles, hombres, mujeres e incluso niños, yacían sin vida por doquier; los grandes charcos de sangre que cubrían las calles y las teñían de un oscuro color escarlata; los escombros de los edificios estaban esparcidos por todas partes; y como ese olor metálico característico de la sangre se percibía en cada rincón hicieron que la chica vomitara sin remedio, era un escena que no cualquiera podría ver en vivo sin desmayarse.

La chica después de recuperarse un poco siguió su camino, solo para que diez minutos después, un grupo de soldados de la Gran Alianza Asiática lograron herirla y dañar su CAD, siendo rodeada y acorralada por ellos al instante, solo para ser salvada por el joven mago.

Aunque, si bien estaba bastante molesta con su padre, sus pensamientos estaban, en ese instante, siendo monopolizados por otro tema o, mejor dicho, persona. El mago que, salvo su vida, que valientemente se estaba enfrentando a todo un ejército, no podía ser comparado debido a su poder y que monopolizaba los pensamientos de la bella joven. La existencia de dicho mago era algo que Mayumi no podía entender, pero por esa misma razón, la curiosidad y las ansias de saber, en ese momento, la estaban consumiendo por dentro.

Sin siquiera notarlo, la chica ya estaba en frente de la puerta del estudio de su padre, al pensar en ello, toda la rabia que sentía por la falta de apoyo que Koichi le dio a la población volvió, pero a pesar de ella, esta se limitó a tocar la puerta suavemente.

\- Padre, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó la chica en un tono tranquilo y sereno.

\- Adelante – indicó su padre y, al instante, obedeciendo las a las palabras de este, Mayumi abrió la puerta y entro en el estudio, solo para enfrentarse a la figura del líder del Clan Saegusa.

…

Koichi podía ser descrito como una persona bastante delgada, de cabello negro y tez clara, en ese momento estaba usando un traje y lentes de sol, los cuales los usaba para esconder su ojo mecánico, que se le fue implantado debido a que este perdió su ojo cuando intento ir a rescatar a su prometida la cual había sido secuestrada y no se trasplantó uno de natural para que ese quedara como recordatorio de su debilidad.

El nombre de su prometida era Yotsuba Maya.

Koichi había estado comprometido con Maya cuando estos tenían trece y doce años respectivamente y, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, estaban muy enamorados el uno del otro, pero todo esto cambió cuando la chica fue secuestrada por los agentes de Dahan.

Koichi, en un intento desesperado, viajo a Dahan para intentar rescatarlo, pero lamentablemente no tuvo éxito y en el proceso fue gravemente herido, perdiendo uno de sus ojos.

Después de que los Yotsuba rescataron a Maya, esta perdió todos los sentimientos que alguna vez tenía por Koichi, junto con su capacidad reproductiva, lo que condujo al rompimiento del compromiso entre ellos.

Koichi después de un tiempo se casó y tuvo dos hijos varones, pero lamentablemente su primera esposa murió a causa de una terrible enfermedad.

Pero el tiempo paso, y se casó con su segunda esposa y tuvo tres hijas con ella, entre estas, Mayumi.

Tiempo después la rivalidad entre ellos era tan grande que se comentaba que incluso podría estallar una guerra entre ellos.

…

Era una habitación bastante amplia y bien decorada, color madera con detalles metálicos y con hermosos muebles antiguos.

La bella joven avanzo y se paró a, más menos, dos metros del escritorio de su padre, el cual, la miraba fijamente a través de sus lentes sin decir una palabra, la temperatura de la habitación había bajado considerablemente, no por el efecto de una magia, sino por el de la tensión que se vivía en ella.

\- Te prohibí salir de esta mansión, Mayumi – dijo finalmente Koichi con voz fría y básicamente sin emoción alguna, haciendo que la chica se tensara completamente - ¿Por qué desobedeciste mis órdenes? – continuo en el mismo tono que antes.

\- El deber de los magos como recursos del Estado es el de proteger a la población y ese deber es mayor para los miembros de los Diez Clanes Maestros – dijo Mayumi en un tono seguro, mas sin hacer contacto visual con su padre, el cual la seguía mirando fijamente – solo cumplí con mi deber como mago – termino diciendo la chica, esta vez mirando directamente y con determinación.

\- Tu único deber es obedecerme, Mayumi – expresó el hombre en un tono dominante y ante esto la bella joven sintió como un escalofrío recorrió toda la parte posterior o dorsal de su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Al ver tal reacción por parte de su hija, Koichi cerro sus ojos y suspiro – el ejército me pidió que no me entrometiera en este asunto, por eso te pedí que no salieras de la mansión – menciono el hombre sorprendiendo en demasía a Mayumi, la cual no se esperaba tal acción por parte del ejército.

\- ¿Por qué el ejército haría algo como eso? – pregunto Mayumi al aire sin esperar una respuesta.

\- El ejército dijo que era capaz de hacerse cargo solos de este asunto, que no necesitaba que nosotros, como miembros de los Diez Clanes Maestros, interfiriéramos – dijo el padre de la joven mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza – no se en que están pensando o que está pasando por su cabeza, pero deben tener un truco bajo la manga, no son estúpidos después de todo – termino de decir Koichi y al instante la mente de la chica se llenó de imágenes del joven mago que había salvado su vida y había llamado su atención.

\- Entonces él era parte del ejército… - murmuro Mayumi, mas fue lo suficientemente alto como para que su padre la escuchara y para que, también, llamara su atención.

\- ¿Él? – preguntó su padre extrañado, ante esto Mayumi reaccionó y volvió a la realidad. La chica tenía dudas con respecto a si debía contarle a su padre sobre la existencia del joven mago, pero todas ellas fueron puestas en un segundo lugar después de ver la expresión seria que el rostro de su padre llevaba, por lo que decidió hacerlo.

\- Cuando me encontraba en el frente, un grupo de soldados de la Gran Alianza Asiática me rodeó – comenzó diciendo la chica – ocupaban armas especializadas para el combate contra magos, logre desviar la mayoría, pero un fragmento de granada impacto en mi pierna izquierda y una bala rozo el CAD, dejándolo inutilizable – continuo Mayumi, pero lo que dijo hizo que su padre la mirara y cuestionara sus palabras, ya que, tanto como su traje de combate negro y su CAD en forma de brazalete no tenían ni el más mínimo rasguño – los soldados lograron acorralarme, eran alrededor de veinte, estaba aterrada, temía que no solo me mataran, sino que también me violaran – dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba con sus brazos, pero esas palabras dichas por ella, le hicieron recordar a Koichi todas las cosas por las que Maya tuvo que pasar en su momento, pero este trato de no pensar en ello y miro con preocupación a su hija, sorprendiéndose cuando vio una sonrisa en su bello rostro – pero de pronto todos ellos se desaparecieron, justo después de ello un joven en un traje de combate negro apareció ante mí, no pude ver su rostro debido a que estaba ocupando un casco, pero lo más importante era su poder.

\- ¿Su poder? – pregunto con interés su padre, a lo que Mayumi simplemente asintió antes de continuar con su historia.

\- Sí, su poder, podía ver claramente como los _Psions_ salían y rodeaban su cuerpo – dijo Mayumi emocionada causando desconcierto en su padre.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – exclamo el líder del clan – ¡Esa cantidad de poder mágico es imposible de sostener!

\- Pero aun así lo vi – dijo con convicción la chica, sorprendiendo a su padre, el cual se limitó a permanecer en silencio para que así la chica pudiera seguir hablando – tenía un poder mucho más grande que cualquier otro mago que haya conocido, pero lo más sorprendente del mago no era su poder mágico, si no las magias que era capaz de realizar – termino diciendo la chica.

\- ¿Qué tipo de magias? – pregunto Koichi con curiosidad.

\- Magias capaces de desintegrar a los soldados enemigos y de devolverle las extremidades y sanar las heridas de los soldados aliados – dijo sorprendiendo en demasía a su padre el cual no podía creer que la existencia de un ser así fuera siquiera posible – él utilizo esa magia en mí y no solo sano mis heridas, sino que también reparo mi traje de combate y mi CAD dañados – termino la chica.

\- ¿Estas completamente segura de lo que me acabas de decir? – pregunto Koichi con seriedad, mas la expresión de la chica no cambio.

\- cien por ciento segura – respondió Mayumi con decisión, haciendo que su padre cambiara su expresión por una de duda.

\- Honestamente, no puedo creer la existencia de un mago así, y más un joven – dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba en dirección a un gran ventanal que había en aquella habitación – pero si lo que dices es cierto, debe ser el mago más poderoso del mundo – termino diciendo simplemente.

De pronto toda la habitación se vio iluminada por una fuerte luz de color blanco, encandilándolos a ambos. Después de unos segundos acostumbrándose a dicha luminosidad, tanto Mayumi como Koichi quedaron absolutamente sin palabras, en medio del mar, a unos quince kilómetros de la costa, una gran esfera de energía de color blanco había aparecido, esta tenía un radio aproximado de un kilómetro y sobre ella caían una infinidad de rayos y relámpagos del mismo color.

La chica estaba muy sorprendida, en estado de shock, y su padre, para su sorpresa y aunque pareciera imposible a los ojos de la chica, no estaba mucho mejor que esta.

Así se mantuvieron por, al menos, dos minutos, hasta que la esfera de energía finalmente desapareció.

Después de unos segundos en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, Mayumi reacciono del trance en el cual se encontraba.

\- ¿Un misil nuclear? – pregunto la chica al aire, mas sus palabras fueron suficientes para a su padre de sus pensamientos, haciendo que este dirigiera su mirada hacia su bella hija de quince años.

\- No lo creo – respondió Koichi en un tono serio – no hay ningún tipo de misil capaz de causar un efecto como ese – continuo en hombre – además, el uso de armas nucleares está prohibido por la Asociación Internacional de Magia, por lo que nadie tiene permitido el uso de dichas armas.

\- Pero si no es un misil nuclear, entonces ¿Qué produjo eso? – pregunto la chica un tanto ansiosa, pero muy en el fondo sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Eso fue una magia de Clase Estratégico – respondió su padre, sorprendiendo a su hija, la cual abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- P-pe-pero, ¿No era Itsuwa Mio la única maga de Clase Estratégico de Japón? – pregunto Mayumi torpemente – esa magia definitivamente no era _Abyss_ – exclamo la chica.

\- Si, esa definitivamente no era la magia de Mio-san – clarifico su padre – por lo que solo hay una respuesta posible.

\- Japón tiene un nuevo mago de Clase Estratégico – interrumpió Mayumi, a lo cual su padre simplemente asintió.

\- Pero no solo eso, debe estar muy por encima de los Trece Apóstoles, no se le puede catalogar como un simple mago de Clase Estratégico – añadió Koichi, a lo que Mayumi, al igual que el hombre, segundos antes, simplemente asintió.

\- Entonces debió ser él – murmuro la chica, llamando la atención de su padre, el cual escucho claramente las palabras de la joven, captando el significado "oculto" detrás de ellas – definitivamente – continuo diciendo la chica mientras miraba el horizonte y a la vez la gran ola que en ese minuto arrasaba con todas las edificaciones cercanas a la costa, pero como la Mansión Saegusa y todas las otras mansiones en Okinawa estaban a una altura considerable en los cerros, no corrían peligro alguno por el tsunami.

De pronto se escucharon unos fuertes pasos, los cuales repentinamente cesaron, solo para ser seguidos por el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada suavemente.

\- Adelante – dijo Koichi al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

\- Con su permiso – dijo un hombre antes de abrir la puerta. Ese hombre era Nakura Saburou, el guardaespaldas de Mayumi y mano derecha de Koichi.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto el líder del clan mientras miraba al hombre fijamente.

\- El ejército está dando un comunicado informando sobre la situación actual – dijo Nakura, causando una gran impresión en Koichi, el cual instantáneamente tomo el control de la televisión, encendiéndola.

En la pantalla solo se podía ver la imagen de un hombre, de la cintura para arriba, de unos cuarenta años, de tez morena y cabello negro vestido con un traje de militar de color verde oscuro.

\- (Mi nombre es Kazama Harunobu, comandante del Batallón Independiente 101 Armado con Magia) – dijo el hombre tranquilamente – ( A partir de las diez de la mañana del día de hoy, cuatro de agosto del año dos mil noventa y dos, fuerzas militares provenientes de la Gran Alianza Asiática invadieron y atacaron a la Prefectura de Okinawa, causando grandes bajas y daños, tanto en la población civil como en soldados pertenecientes a la base militar que se encuentra en dicha isla) – informo el hombre sin siquiera pestañar – (las bajas civiles ascienden a novecientas cincuenta y ocho, y ciento veintinueve desaparecidos) – continuo Kazama – (las bajas militares ascienden a mil ochocientas doce, y noventa y siete desaparecidos)

\- Dios Santo… - murmuro Mayumi, sorprendida por el número de bajas, tanto civiles como militares.

\- (Pero me alegra informarles que hace un par de minutos términos con la completa eliminación de todas las fuerzas enemigas) – dijo Kazama mientras en su rostro se podía ver un pequeña sonrisa – (mi escuadrón se hizo cargo de dicha tarea)- continuo el hombre pero, momentos después de que termino de decir dichas palabras, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, cosa que llamo la atención de Koichi, el cual centro su atención en lo que el hombre de tez morena iba a decir próximamente – (Con respecto a la eliminación de la flota enemiga, cabe decir que dicha explosión no fue causada por un misil nuclear ni de ningún tipo, no hay ni la más mínima emisión de partículas radioactivas, pero si provoco un tsunami que no dejo víctimas fatales o, por lo menos, japonesas) – termino de decir para luego, simplemente, hacer una pequeña reverencia y al instante la pantalla se puso en negro.

\- No deben haber esperado tener que usar esa magia – dijo Koichi mientras volvía a su silla, detrás del escritorio. Las palabras de su padre confundieron a la chica, la cual se volteó para mirarlo de frente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto con curiosidad Mayumi, a lo que su padre simplemente suspiro.

\- Porque no dijeron que la explosión fue causada por una magia, lo que puede tener dos explicaciones posibles – dijo su padre mientras se recostaba en el asiento – uno, ellos no conocen la verdadera identidad del mago que realizo dicha magia, por lo que no pueden asegurar su afiliación con Japón, o dos, no tienen permitido dar a conocer su identidad – continuo su padre – si es la segunda, eso significa que dicho mago debe ser parte de una asociación de gran influencia en el ejército, en otras palabras, Los Diez Clanes Maestros – sentenció el hombre, haciendo que su hija abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente debido al impacto que dicha información/hipótesis causo en ella.

\- ¿P-parte de… ¿Los… Diez Clanes Maestros dices? – pregunto la chica al aire sin esperar una respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Y no solo eso – siguió su padre mientras en su rostro se podía ver cómo la rabia empezaba a hacer efecto – el único clan dentro de los Diez Clanes Maestros que puede ejercer dicha presión al gobierno y al ejército, no es otro que… - Koichi hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar - … el Clan Yotsuba.

Tanto como Mayumi como Nakura quedaron en un completo estado de shock, era como una mala broma, el joven mago que la chica conoció en el campo de batalla era parte de la familia Yotsuba, enemiga de su familia, y por ende, su enemiga.

El solo hecho de pensar en enfrentarse a dicho mago hizo que la chica cayera sobre sus rodillas al piso.

Pero era inevitable, el mago tan maravilloso, con un poder casi divino era, después de todo, su enemigo.

…

La invasión de las fuerzas de la Gran Alianza Asiática a la prefectura de Okinawa fue uno de los hechos más catastróficos en la historia del país oriental después del término de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, casi tres mil personas perdieron la vida en ese fatídico día de verano.

A pesar de que solo era un rumor, en muchos foros y páginas web, se comentaba la existencia del mago de Clase Estratégico que salvo a la nación de dicha invasión.

Todos se referían a dicho mago de tres maneras, _"The God Of Destruction"_ , _"Mahesvara"_ o _"The Destroyer"_.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Gracias por leer, me tarde bastante en escribir este capítulo, ya que es un remake de un fanfic que había escrito tiempo atrás y que no llegue a publicar.

Si encuentran algún problema de redacción, ortografía u otros, me lo dicen para corregirlo, las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Pd: Soy muy malo colocando títulos, así que no se guíen mucho por el.

¿Sus reviews?

16


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2: "La calma después de la tormenta"**_

(5 de agosto, 2092)

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, y en el caso de la pequeña isla de Okinawa no fue para nada diferente. La bahía de Okinawa se encontraba completamente destruida, quedaban pocos edificios en pie y los rastros del gran tsunami que azotó a la isla eran evidentes, las marcas de las olas en el suelo, escombros esparcidos por todas partes y grandes barcos, que fueron arrastrados por la fuerza de la ola, se encontraban varados a varios kilómetros de la costa.

Pero algo era interesante, en todo el mundo quizás no haya habido en ese instante un lugar más pacífico y silencioso, siendo solo posible escuchar el sonido de las olas al golpear contra las grandes rocas, el viento soplar a gran velocidad a través de las calles desérticas y el graznido de las gaviotas mientras sobrevolaban el lugar en el cual miles de personas, el día anterior, habían perdido la vida.

Pero no a mucha distancia de la costa, lo que menos había era paz, el aeropuerto de Okinawa se encontraba, literalmente, desbordado de gente. Todas las personas, incluso locatarios, intentaban desesperadamente salir de la isla por el único medio disponible, no comprendiendo la verdadera situación de esta, la cual era, sin lugar a dudas, el lugar más seguro de todo el planeta, nadie intentaría volver a invadir la isla que estaba resguardada por una gran parte de las fuerzas militares de Japón.

Empero había algo curioso en toda esa gente, se podía ver, además de desesperación, rabia y sed de venganza, ansias de vengar a sus compatriotas caídos, cosa que, lamentablemente para ellos, no podría ser.

Contrario a lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba y deseaba, Japón no le declaro finalmente la guerra a la Gran Alianza Asiática por el llamado "Desastre de Okinawa", hecho que sorprendió a toda la población nipona.

Justo en el momento en el que las fuerzas militares del pequeño país oriental se disponían a salir de los puertos para dirigirse y atacar todas las costas de la Gran Alianza Asiática, un comunicado procedente de dicha nación llego al escritorio del Primer Ministro Japonés, en el cual estos descartaban cualquier participación y/o colaboración con las fuerzas que ese mismo día, 4 de agosto, habían invadido Okinawa, exculpándose de cualquier responsabilidad, eso a pesar de que los barcos invasores llevaban por todo lo alto la bandera de la Gran Alianza Asiática, mas en el comunicado se argumentaba y se catalogaba a dichas banderas como falsas y que el objetivo de aquella fuerza militar no era otro más que causar y detonar un conflicto armado entre ambas naciones.

Después de aquel comunicado, el Primer Ministro Japonés no tuvo más remedio que cancelar todos los intentos de venganza de su país, ya que, si invadían igualmente a la Gran Alianza Asiática, ello podría tener fuertes repercusiones en las relaciones diplomáticas de Japón con otros países, los cuales podrían incluso cortar relaciones con este, con la excusa de una posible tendencia imperialista, como la del Japón de la primera mitad del siglo XX.

Pero ese no fue el único comunicado que llego ese día al escritorio del Primer Ministro, también recibió uno por parte de la Asociación Internacional de Magia en el cual se comunicaba, valga la redundancia, sobre la intención de dicha organización a realizar pruebas en la llamada "Zona 0", epicentro de la poderosa magia de Clase Estratégica que fue invocada a unos pocos kilómetros de la costa de Okinawa, con el propósito de escribir un informe detallado sobre la existencia o no existencia de posibles residuos o emisiones radioactivas en dicha zona, los cuales confirmarían el infringimiento o no infringimiento del acuerdo a la prohibición del uso de armas nucleares o armas que emitieran radiación. De haber sido infringido dicho acuerdo Japón, como nación, podría recibir fuertes castigos, llegando incluso a un bloqueo comercial y de información, excluyendo también a la comunidad de magos de dicho país de cualquier derecho dado por dicha organización.

Pero, a pesar de todas estas dificultades, el Primer Ministro estaba tranquilo, conocía a la perfección, o tanto como un civil o un "no mago" podría, la magia efectuada en Okinawa, por lo que estaba seguro que los informes iban a ser positivos para su país, libres de cualquier tipo de radiación, demostrando el profundo respeto que sentía Japón por el tratado firmado justo al comienzo de la "Tercera Guerra Mundial".

Tampoco estaba muy preocupado del posible comienzo de un conflicto bélico entre Japón y la Gran Alianza Asiática, después de todo, con la demostración del poder de un solo mago, más de la mitad de la fuerzas militares y navales de ese país habían sido totalmente aniquiladas, por lo que estos tardarían un tiempo en volver a intentar algo similar, debido a la falta de recursos militares a su disposición.

Pero en ese instante, su conciencia se llenó con imágenes y pensamientos de la verdadera razón de su preocupación, el poder del "nuevo" mago de Clase Estratégico de Japón, el poder del heredero secreto del Clan más poderoso y más sombrío de Japón, Yotsuba Tatsuya o, como se le conoce después del día 4 de agosto de 2092, _"The God of Destruction"_. El Clan Yotsuba que ya tenía un poder muy superior al resto de los Diez Clanes Maestros, ahora tenía, literalmente, el poder de un dios a su alcance. Para sorpresa de muchos, la "preocupación" del Primer Ministro llego a tal punto que temía más a Yotsuba Tatsuya que a la mismísima madre de este, siendo esta una de las magas más fuertes, sino la más fuerte del mundo, la "despiadada" Yotsuba Maya, _"The Demon King of the Far East"_. A ese nivel llegaba el poder del joven chico de apenas quince años.

La preocupación del Primer Ministro radicaba en la posibilidad de una hipotética guerra civil en la cual, el Clan Yotsuba, intentara tomar el control total del país. Ninguno de los otros miembros de los Clanes Maestros tenía el poder suficiente como para detener al joven Yotsuba, y si a ello le sumamos el poder de Maya, era igual a la perdida de cualquier esperanza de triunfar.

Pero una cosa si era cierta, mientras Yotsuba Tatsuya se mantuviera leal a su patria nadie, ni siquiera la USNA, aunque era aliado de Japón, se atrevería a intentar algo tan estúpido como lo había hecho el día anterior la Gran Alianza Asiática.

Bajo esa esperanza se encontraba el Primer Ministro y los altos mandos de Japón, los cuales eran los únicos que, además de los miembros de su clan, conocían el secreto del Clan Yotsuba, que el joven chico no intentara algo como intentar tomar control del país ya que, si lo hiciera, no tendrían como detenerlo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(Mansión Saegusa en Okinawa, 10:30)

El Clan Saegusa si por algo se caracterizaba, además de su opulencia, era por su fuerte sentido de patriotismo y respeto a sus deberes como magos y recursos del Estado, era algo con lo que los miembros de dicha familia nacían, era algo innato, siendo después reforzado por las acciones del líder del Clan, Saegusa Koichi. No siendo Mayumi una excepción a esta "regla", esta había decidido quedarse en la isla de Okinawa, no como su madre y hermanas pequeñas, las cuales prefirieron tomar el avión privado de la familia y volver a Tokio, para ayudar a su padre en cualquier labor que los miembros del ejército le encargasen a su clan, pero para su mala o buena suerte, dependiendo del punto de vista, los militares de la base situada en Okinawa no habían pedido ninguna cooperación y/o asistencia en ningún ámbito, por lo que esta se encontraba sin ninguna tarea que hacer.

En ese preciso instante la chica se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en una silla junto a un gran ventanal que daba directamente al océano, disfrutando de la fresca brisa marina, intentando inútilmente sacar de su cabeza ciertos recuerdos y preguntas que, desde el día anterior, se encontraban monopolizando sus pensamientos, preguntas que no pudieron ser respondidas.

Dichas preguntas y recuerdos estaban totalmente centradas en el joven que el día anterior salvo su vida, el joven mago que, él solo, derroto a todas las tropas que invadieron Okinawa, el mago que despertó la curiosidad de la bella joven de cabellos azabaches y también la de su padre.

Koichi después de que terminaron de cenar la noche anterior, comenzó a preguntarle distintas cosas a Mayumi con respecto al joven mago, cosas que, en su mayoría, no pudo responder por el simple hecho de que esta no vio el rostro del mago, mas la insistencia de su padre era muy grande, haciendo que esta se exasperara y se retirara prematuramente de la mesa, haciendo que su padre tuviese que terminar de cenar completamente solo.

\- _"¿Cómo es que los Diez Clanes Maestros no conocen la identidad de aquel mago?"_ – se preguntó Mayumi, para ella nada podía escapar los recursos de los Diez Clanes Maestros y nadie, en Japón al menos, podía ser más poderoso que un miembro de los Diez Clanes Maestros sin haber nacido en uno de estos, lo último solo hizo que la bella chica llegara a la misma conclusión o respuesta que su padre había llegado el día anterior, la única respuesta posible y, a la vez, la que más sentido tenía.

El joven mago que esta había "conocido" el día anterior, era nada más y nada menos que miembro de los Diez Clanes Maestros, pero no de cualquiera, Mayumi conocía a la perfección a todos los miembros de todos los clanes pertenecientes a dicho organismo, excepto a los del Clan Yotsuba.

El solo pensar en ellos provoco que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica, desde la médula oblonga al coxis, y por ello el pensar que su salvador era parte de aquella familia no le "sentó" muy bien a la chica que no pudo evitar pensar en lo difícil que sería volver a siquiera verle, después de todo, esa familia se encontraba oculta en las sombras desde hace al menos diez años, siendo solo conocido el nombre de su líder, Yotsuba Maya. Y no solo lo anterior, sino que esta se vería obligada a soportar la estrecha rivalidad de ambos clanes, imposibilitando cualquier relación con el joven.

Esos pensamientos llenaron de tristeza el corazón de la joven, la cual sentía gran admiración por su salvador, pero lamentablemente ese sentimiento no fue el único que lleno su corazón, un profundo miedo también lo hizo, miedo a tener que, algún día, enfrentarlo por un problema entre sus familias, esta comenzó a temer por ella, por su padre, por su madre, por sus hermanos y hermanas y, finalmente por los miembros de su clan, ninguno de ellos tenía alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir si es que aquel mago fuese su enemigo.

Después de unos minutos en los que siguió pensando en todas esas cosas, esta despertó del trance en el cual se encontraba, agito la cabeza intentando sacar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, mas fue inútil, en ese momento esta comprendió algo muy importante, o por lo menos para ella.

\- Si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada, no podré sacarlo de mi cabeza – dijo con determinación para después ponerse de pie, cerrar el ventanal que, hasta ese mismo minuto había estado abierto, y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la puerta de su habitación.

Luego de salir de su cuarto, esta se dirigió al estudio de su padre, el mismo estudio en el cual, el día anterior, ambos presenciaron la gran magia que aniquilo completamente la flota de la Gran Alianza Asiática, aunque estos mismos negaran que esa fuese su flota.

Al llegar toco la puerta suavemente, para avisar a su padre.

\- Padre, ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Mayumi sin temor.

\- Adelante – respondió Koichi desde adentro de la habitación. La chica al escuchar a su padre de inmediato abrió la puerta y entro, asegurándose de cerrarla una vez adentro. Cuando esta entro a la habitación, esta vio que su padre y, al parecer, no estaba más ocupado que ella.

Junto a la ventana en la cual, padre e hija, presenciaron aquella magia antes mencionada, se encontraba el hombre, sentado en un sillón reclinable, disfrutando, al igual que la chica anteriormente, de la brisa que la costa ofrecía, mientras que en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba justo a su costado se podía ver claramente como un vaso de refresco luchaba por mantenerse frío, y como este estaba perdiendo dicha pelea.

Ante esta escena, Mayumi no pudo evitar sonreír, esta definitivamente era la hija de su padre, aunque a veces, no era precisamente de su agrado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Mayumi? – pregunto su padre mientras miraba inquisitivamente a su hija, debido a la sonrisa que el rostro de ella este diviso. Esto solo hizo que la chica soltara una pequeña risita.

\- Nada, solo creía que ibas a estar, aunque sea solo una poco, más ocupado que yo – respondió la chica mientras la "risita" tomaba más y más fuerza, haciendo que su padre solo pudiese soltara un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?, sabes perfectamente que, aunque ofrecimos nuestra ayuda, el ejército no nos ha pedido nada – respondió Koichi mientras veía el horizonte a través de la ventana – no tengo nada que hacer y – giro para mirar a su hija a los ojos – veo que contigo es lo mismo – dijo para que, después, una pequeña sonrisa vistiera su rostro.

\- Debido a eso estoy aquí – prosiguió la chica – me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta, estar encerrada aquí no me está haciendo nada bien – dijo honestamente la chica.

Al escuchar la respuesta de la chica, Koichi se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de su hija por al menos veinte segundos, solo para luego girar para ver su muñeca izquierda, lugar en el cual se encontraba su reloj de pulsera, por otros diez segundos. Finalmente dejo de mirar su reloj y volvió su vista a Mayumi, para luego simplemente, cerrar sus ojos o, más precisamente, su ojo y suspirar.

\- Te quiero aquí para la hora de almorzar – dijo simplemente, llenando de felicidad el corazón de su hija – y no olvides llevar tu CAD.

Después de oír la respuesta de su padre, Mayumi ahora en su rostro lucía una hermosa y agradecida sonrisa.

\- Gracias padre – dijo la chica, expresando el profundo agradecimiento que, en ese minuto, sentía por su padre, mas justo cuando esta se dispuso a dar media vuelta, fue detenida por la voz de su padre.

\- Mayumi, ten cuidado, si bien todos los soldados enemigos fueron eliminados – dijo Koichi con voz de preocupación – todavía no se identifican a todos los "Left-Bloods" que nos traicionaron y colaboraron con el enemigo, ten mucho cuidado con ellos – concluyó el hombre seriamente, pero no era porque no confiase en las habilidades de su hija, si no debido a su actitud, todavía era una niña a los ojos de su padre, y los niños, como todos saben, son ingenuos e inocentes.

…...

Uno de los principales hechos, previos al repentino enfriamiento global y al inicio de los problemas diplomáticos entre la mayoría de las naciones del planeta, fue la creación o, mejor dicho, la "vuelta a la vida" de una de las bases militares más importantes del mundo durante el siglo XX en los Estados Unidos, más precisamente un archipiélago ubicado al norte de la Polinesia, en el centro del océano Pacífico, al suroeste de los E.E.U.U continentales, llamada, hace más de ochenta años, "Pearl Harbor". La misma base militar que la mañana del 7 de diciembre del año 1941 fue atacada por más de trescientos aviones de distintos tipos, cazas de combate, bombarderos y torpederos, de origen japonés en una acción que intentaba evitar la intervención de Estados Unidos en la guerra que se vivía a nivel global; durante el ataque murieron 2468 personas, 2403 estadounidenses y 65 japoneses, además de miles de heridos en distinto grado. Este hecho en particular hizo que el presidente estadounidense Franklin Delano Roosevelt, contrario a lo que Japón creía y actuó para, ordenara la inmediata intervención de todas las fuerzas militares de ese país en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, uniéndose a las potencias Aliadas, Inglaterra, Francia, entre otras, para luchar contra los países del "Eje", la Alemania Nazi de Adolf Hitler, la Italia Fascista de Benito Mussolini y el Imperio Japonés del Emperador Hirohito.

Entonces, en los primeros años de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, fuerzas militares provenientes, precisamente de "Pearl Harbor", llegaron a Okinawa con el objetivo de defender o ayudar en la defensa de la isla ante posibles ataques de las recién formadas naciones, Dahan y China del Norte, las cuales dejaban en claro su interés por aquel territorio, respetando plenamente sus políticas expansionistas.

Durante los meses y años que los soldados de la USNA se encontraron desplegados en la pequeña isla, estos se mesclaron cultural y físicamente con la población local, dando paso a una generación mestiza que, debido a la guerra global de aquel tiempo, perdió a sus padres y, en algunos casos, a sus madres, siendo criados y viviendo el resto de sus vidas en Okinawa, de aquella situación provino el término, mayormente de uso despectivo, "Left-Blood", haciendo alusión al abandono, cualquier sea el motivo, a la descendencia de los militares de la USNA desplegados en Okinawa durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Por muchos años aquellos jóvenes mestizos tuvieron que sufrir debido a la discriminación y abusos que estos recibían por parte de los locatarios más conservadores y antiguos, pero con el paso del tiempo esto fue disminuyendo al nivel que la gran mayoría de aquellos jóvenes decidieron quedarse en Okinawa e incluso se casaron y dieron descendencia, creando una segunda generación de "Left-Bloods".

Aquella segunda generación fue muy problemática, al punto de que era incorregible, siendo principalmente "delincuentes", no por robo o asesinato, sino más bien por desorden y destrozos, reavivando la "llama" de la discriminación y el abuso en todos los locatarios, reanimando el uso de palabras despectivas e insultos, tal como "Left-Blood". Esa generación se vio más afectada que la generación de sus padres, debido al "repentino" cambio que sufrió la población local, generando una animadversión en muchos de aquellos jóvenes contra los habitantes de la isla y contra el país que los vio nacer y crecer, Japón.

Debido a sus grandes habilidades y capacidades, entre ellas, en algunos casos, la Magia, heredadas directamente de sus padres e indirectamente de sus abuelos extranjeros, muchos de los "Left-Bloods" de segunda generación, se hicieron soldados y servían en la base militar de Okinawa. Algunos de aquellos soldados, se aliaron con las fuerzas de la Gran Alianza Asiática (aunque esta dijera que no estuvo involucrada, la mayoría de los japoneses sabe que si lo estuvo) y ayudaron a las fuerzas militares a invadir la Bahía de Okinawa, principalmente evitando que los radares japoneses los detectaran, para que así el ataque fuese, definitivamente, sorpresa. Esto no era de conocimiento público ya que, las autoridades correspondientes, pensaron que el informar y dar a conocer esa información solo provocaría una mayor animadversión entre los japoneses "puros" y los mestizos los cuales, en su mayoría defendieron con honor la nación de su nacimiento llegando al punto de dar la vida por ella.

Saegusa Koichi, al ser parte de los Diez Clanes Maestros, tenía conocimiento de aquella información y tampoco dudo en darla a conocer a su hija, con solo la intención de protegerla y asegurar, en alguna medida, su bienestar.

…

\- Esta bien, tendré cuidado – dijo la chica rindiéndose – pero sabes… tengo quince años, ya no soy una niña pequeña, se cuidarme sola – exclamo un tanto molesta Mayumi.

\- ¿Cuidarte como te cuidaste ayer? – pregunto Koichi con sarcasmo, haciendo que la chica no pudiese evitar recordar todas las horribles experiencias que vivió durante la invasión, pero también, sobre su salvador – si no fuese por _aquel_ mago, posiblemente no estarías aquí parada enfrente mío – continuo el hombre en un tono severo, causando en la chica un escalofrió – a pesar que tienes quince años y grandes habilidades, sigues siendo igual de ingenua que una niña pequeña, y eso en una situación como la que vivimos ayer, puede matarte – concluyo Koichi, sus palabras fueron escuchadas atentamente por la chica, a la cual, muy a su pesar, le hicieron mucho sentido.

Su padre tenía razón, ella era, al menos en ese sentido, como una niña pequeña, ingenua e inocente, el día anterior esta creyó, _inocentemente,_ que podía detener la invasión, mas justo al llegar al campo de batalla, esta no pudo con las náuseas producidas por el solo hecho de llegar y ver la destrucción, soledad y desesperación que se percibían en aquella zona de guerra y que cohabitaban con el olor a carne quemada, con los grandes charcos de sangre y la visión de los cuerpos sin vida de hombres, mujeres y niños, un lugar en el cual todos los halagos que, durante todo su vida y de grandes "personajes", recibió a destajo, no servían de nada, eran inservibles en el campo de batalla, donde solo valen tus habilidades y deseos de vivir, deseos que deben ser lo suficientemente grandes y fuertes como para poder cargar con la vida de otra persona, suficientemente grandes y fuertes como para ser capaz de quitarle la vida a otra persona, un extraño, posiblemente con una familia que lo espera con ansias, alguien que, posiblemente, hasta ese mismo día no había hecho nada para provocar su ira, pero que, por su deber como mago, tenía que matar, cosa que no fue capaz de hacer. Luego de pensar en todo eso, su mente comenzó, nuevamente, a llenarse de imágenes y pensamientos sobre gran mago que salvo su vida, el cómo era capaz de quitar una vida tan fácilmente, ella pensó en el alma de la persona atrás del casco, en los secretos que en este intentaba esconder, pero sobre todo, en el compromiso que dicho mago tenía con su nación, con su patria, al punto de llenarse las manos con sangre sola para defender un pedazo de tierra y a gente que quizás ni conocía, Mayumi siempre pensó que sabía lo que significaba ser un mago y parte de los Diez Clanes Maestros, pero ese joven, ese sorprendente joven mago que, tal vez, tenía la misma edad que ella, le demostró que, por muy lindo que resultan las palabras, siempre hay un oscuro significado y una gran sacrificio tras ellas, siendo solo posible cumplirlas, con el compromiso y la voluntad a ensuciarte las manos, algo que la bella chica todavía no era capaz de hacer.

Mayumi, por el solo hecho de ponerse a atar cabos sueltos sobre sus propias acciones la hacían avergonzarse en gran medida, su orgullo, el orgullo que sentía hasta el día 4 de agosto del 2092 se derrumbó, y ahora la chica tenía otra cosa por la que agradecerle al joven mago, por haberle enseñado algo tan valioso como una montaña de oro, un valor infaltable en toda persona íntegra, el valor de la humildad, un valor que, esta se juró a sí misma, no olvidaría ni dejaría de lado jamás.

Al notar la expresión determinada de su hija, Koichi no pudo evitar sonreír, su pequeña estaba madurando, un paso a la vez, pero por lo menos se estaba moviendo, estaba avanzando, el haber ido a vacacionar a Okinawa resulto más provechoso de lo que en un principio pensó, desde ese mismo día Mayumi comenzaría una nueva etapa en su vida, la cual atravesaría con responsabilidad y madurez, las cuales con el paso del tiempo irán creciendo hasta el punto en el que la chica, dejara de ser una niña pequeña para convertirse en una mujer íntegra.

Koichi simplemente sonrió orgulloso ante este pensamiento.

\- Mayumi – dijo el hombre despertando y sacando del trance a su hija, la cual de inmediata le miro atenta – si no te apresuras, no podrás salir por mucho tiempo, recuerda que el almuerzo es a las 13:00hrs – informo el hombre haciendo que la chica simplemente sonriera y asintiera después.

\- Entonces me retiro, padre – dijo respetuosamente mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, solo para después dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

…

(Bahía de Okinawa, 11:00)

Si alguien viera el estado en el cual se encontraba, el día 5 de agosto del año 2092, la ciudad de Okinawa, quedarían verdaderamente impresionados, el título de "ciudad fantasma" no se alejaba mucho a su situación, cualquier persona diría que no había sido habitada por al menos unos cincuenta años. La mayoría de los edificios, antes imponentes, ahora eran meros escombros, todas las calles, por las cuales no hace mucho tiempo transitaban miles de peatones a diario, ahora estaban cubiertas por la arena húmeda que trajo consigo la gran ola que había azotado a la ciudad hace menos de veinticuatro horas.

Para Mayumi, presenciar la condición en la que se encontraba la ciudad que fervientemente intento defender, fue algo no muy reconfortante, el pensar por lo que los locatarios tendrían que pasar por los próximos meses y años, las dificultades y los obstáculos contra los que tendrían que luchar, la entristeció y la avergonzó, ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos, y además peco de orgullo, fue irresponsable y no hizo más que estorbar la labor del joven mago que la salvo, pero tenía que estar allí, ella vino, en un principio para dejar de pensar en los eventos del día anterior, pero ahora tenía una idea diferente, ella fue al centro de la ciudad o, tal vez sea más apropiado decir, lo que quedaba de esta, solo para admirar lo que su debilidad causo, las más de dos mil personas que murieron no podían volver a la vida, ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para _salvarlas_.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la destrozada ciudad, ella pensaba en todas esas personas que perdieron la vida, y las familias que dejaron atrás, niños que nunca más volverían a ver el rostro de su madre, padre, abuelos, abuelas, hermanos y hermanas, jóvenes que no volverían a sentir el tacto de sus seres queridos, gente que no pudo despedirse de ellos antes que murieran.

El solo hecho de ponerse en el lugar de aquellas personas, el sentir empatía por ellas, la destrozaba por dentro, imaginarse como una de ellas, el haber perdido a su padre o a su madre, a sus hermanos mayores o a sus queridas hermanas pequeñas hacia que se le rompiese el corazón, era algo que, en ese minuto, no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, sin notarlo, llego a la costa, ella observo el movimiento de las olas y el de las gaviotas, sintió la paz y tranquilidad del lugar, mas algo llamo su atención, en una de las tantas rocas que conformaban el borde costero se encontraba una persona, más concretamente, un hombre de estatura un tanto por encima del promedio, de cabello negro, vestido con ropas del mismo color.

Desde la posición en la que estaba, Mayumi no podía verle el rostro a aquel hombre, ella con mucha precaución se acercó a este por su espalda, siempre con su mano en su CAD, lista para invocar magia si la situación lo requiriese, justo cuando estaba a unos diez metros de aquel hombre, la chica hablo.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! – exclamó la chica, a lo cual el hombre, al escuchar la voz de la joven, dio media vuelta y le mostro su rostro.

En ese minuto el rostro de la chica se sonrojo.

El hombre, no era más que un joven, quizás un poco mayor que ella, de ojos azules como el cielo de Okinawa ese mismo día y de facciones muy definidas, a los ojos de Mayumi, un joven muy atractivo.

\- Tatsuya – respondió simplemente el joven, sonriéndole a la bella chica, lo cual solo hizo que su sonrojo se intensificara.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Mayumi en un tono serio apenas se compuso un poco, la razón de esto era que el lugar en el cual ambos jóvenes se encontraban no estaba abierto al público, más específicamente, a nadie que no fuera parte del ejército japonés, por lo cual, ni siquiera la chica tenía permitido estar ahí. Ante la pregunta de la chica, Tatsuya dio media vuelta y volvió a admirar el mar.

\- Solo vine a disfrutar un poco de la brisa y de la vista – dijo relajadamente el chico – necesitaba sacarme los eventos de ayer, por lo que vine aquí a pasar el rato – continuo el chico sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

\- ¿Eres de por aquí? – pregunto la chica, ahora más relajada, esta sentía que el chico en frente de ella no representaba ningún peligro.

\- No, yo y mi familia somos de Tokio, vinimos a Okinawa a vacacionar – respondió el chico nuevamente.

Mayumi, al escuchar la respuesta de Tatsuya, se sintió muy identificada con él, ella también salió de la mansión de su familia en Okinawa para sacarse los eventos del día anterior de la cabeza, aunque al final el resultado fuese el contrario, ese era su objetivo en un principio, además de que ella también era de Tokio y que fue a la isla, al igual que el joven en frente de ella, a vacacionar con su familia.

\- Entonces estamos igual – dijo la chica suavemente, casi susurrando, esperando que el chico no la escuchara, pero, para su mala o buena suerte, este si la oyó, dándose la vuelta y enfrentándola otra vez.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó el chico con curiosidad, sorprendiendo a Mayumi, la cual no esperaba que Tatsuya la escuchara.

\- S-Sí – dijo torpemente Mayumi, recibiendo una empática sonrisa por parte del joven, haciendo que, en un mero instante, su corazón se dispara.

\- ¿Podría saber la razón? – volvió a preguntar el joven, haciendo que la chica despertase del trance en el cual se encontraba, volviendo a la realidad.

Por alguna razón la chica sentía confianza con el chico en frente de ella, era algo verdaderamente extraño y muy poco usual en ella, ya que nunca confiaba en las personas que acababa de conocer, pero con el joven de ojos azules y cabello azabache, tal como el de esta, era diferente, hacía menos de diez minutos que lo había "conocido" y ya sentía una conexión con él, aunque esta no supiera exactamente de qué tipo, sentía que podía abrirse con él, ya que este era el único que la comprendería.

\- Ayer… - comenzó la chica – estuve aquí, en medio del campo de batalla, soy un mago, por lo que sentí que debía ayudar con la defensa de la isla, sentí que ese era mi deber y por ello desobedecí las ordenes de mi padre, no me quede en casa e, irresponsablemente, vine aquí a pelear – continuo la chica, mientras Tatsuya la escuchaba atentamente – no pude hacer nada… - dijo la chica, mientras en su rostro mostraba una triste sonrisa – solo estorbe y me metí en problemas, fui arrogante y sobreestime mis habilidades como mago, ni siquiera pude sacar a un enemigo de combate, simplemente no tuve la fuerza ni los deseos de vivir como para arrebatarle la vida a alguien con tal de salvar la mía – prosiguió Mayumi – siento vergüenza de mi misma y me culpo por las vidas que se perdieron, de haber sido más fuerte podría haber sido capaz de salvarlas – concluyo mientras lágrimas caían silenciosa y suavemente por su mejillas.

Pasaron algunos segundos y ambos se mantuvieron uno al lado del otro, sin despegar su vista del vasto y hermoso océano azul que se extendía por cientos y cientos de kilómetros en frente de ellos, completamente en silencio, pero en el caso de la chica, sin que las lágrimas dejasen de caer por el costado de su bello rostro.

\- No creo que ser capaz de arrebatar una vida a sangre fría sea algo por lo cual alguien debería sentirse orgulloso – menciono en un tono suave el joven de ojos azules, sorprendiendo enormemente a Mayumi, la cual no esperaba ninguna palabra por parte de Tatsuya, y menos una de "apoyo" – el no poder hacerlo demuestra que tu corazón no es frio como el de los demás, te pusiste en el lugar del soldado, de la familia que dejaría atrás en el caso de morir, del dolor que ellos tendrían que experimentar cuando les dijeran que no volverían a verlo, que no volverían a estar con él jamás, ¿no es así? – pregunto Tatsuya, ahora mirando directamente a los ojos a la chica, la cual simplemente asintió torpemente con la cabeza – se de primera mano lo que se siente, el quitarle la vida a alguien, es duro ver como la vida se va lentamente de esa persona, el miedo y la tristeza que se pueden ver en sus ojos no tienen fin, y es mucho más duro cuando lo haces a sangre fría, es solo vacío, sabes que deberías sentir algo, pero simplemente no lo sientes – continuo el chico con un semblante sombrío, sorprendiendo a la chica con sus palabras – si te sientes de alguna manera responsable por las vidas que se perdieron aquí mismo hace apenas unas horas, entonces trabaja duro, mejora tus habilidades para que algún día, si llegase a ocurrir una situación similar, no tengas que lamentarte, si te caíste, levántate, más fuerte que antes, usa el peso de las más de dos mil quinientas personas que murieron como recordatorio de tu debilidad, úsalas para hacerte fuerte y mejorar – prosiguió el joven – y no debes avergonzarte de tu debilidad e irresponsabilidad, de lo único por lo cual podrías avergonzarte es por el no hacer nada para cambiar y mejorar, así que levanta la cabeza – termino el joven.

Mayumi, simplemente, no tenía palabras, la confianza que sentía por el joven ya no era sin fundamentos, justo en ese momento la había comprendido y aconsejado como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho, era simplemente increíble.

De pronto el chico se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, confundiendo a la chica, la cual de inmediato comenzó a seguirle.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto tímidamente la chica. Tatsuya, al escuchar la pregunto se detuvo y se volteó para ver a los ojos a la chica.

\- Lo lamento, pero debo irme – respondió el joven mientras volteaba con la intención de seguir con su camino, esa simple respuesta hizo que el mundo de la chica, por un momento, se cayera a pedazos, la persona que la comprendió perfectamente se iría y quizás no la volvería a ver nunca más.

Mayumi inconscientemente estiro su mano y atrapo la de Tatsuya, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso, haciendo que el joven de ojos azules voltease nuevamente, mirándola extrañado.

\- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto la chica con retraimiento mientras miraba con añoranza la figura del joven en frente de ella. Ante la pregunta de Mayumi, Tatsuya sonrió abiertamente, haciendo que el color rosa, ya perdido en el rostro de la chica, volviese con aún más fuerza.

\- Algún día, quizás – respondió el chico, en ese mismo instante todo el mundo de la chica se ilumino, esta había escuchado esa misma voz decir las mismas palabras el día anterior, de la boca del mago que había salvado su vida, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al empezar a unir los hechos, el mismo poderoso mago ahora estaba parado justo en frente de ella, sin una máscara en su rostro ni nada que lo cubriese o protegiera su identidad.

Sin notarlo, Mayumi había soltado la mano de Tatsuya, el cual aprovecho la oportunidad para presionar unos cuantos botones en el CAD en forma de brazalete que tenía escondido en la muñeca de su mano izquierda invocando, de la misma manera que lo había hecho el día anterior, magia de auto-aceleración, pero no sin antes decir unas palabras a la chica que lo miraba anonadada.

\- Nos vemos, Saegusa Mayumi – dijo Tatsuya justo antes de salir disparado a gran velocidad, obra de la magia de auto-aceleración que había invocado, dejando a la chica en el mismo estado en el que la dejo el día anterior, presionando amabas manos contar su pecho, en un inútil intento de calmar su corazón, el cual latía rápidamente.

El mago que la había salvado, el mago que despertó su curiosidad, el mago se había convertido en el ejemplo que esta quería seguir, se presentó nuevamente frente a ella, la escucho y aconsejo, hizo que su corazón se acelerara una vez más solamente sonriéndole, un nuevo sentimiento empezó a florecer en ella, cuya semilla había sido recién plantada el día anterior, un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido y el cual, en ese momento, todavía no tenía nombre.

Así se mantuvo, mirando en la dirección por la cual el joven se había marchado, por varios minutos, solo disfrutando de la sensación que los nuevos sentimientos que sentía le provocaban, el calor en sus mejillas, la debilidad en sus rodillas y las mariposas en su estómago eran sorprendentemente placenteras en ese momento, pero como todo lo bueno, eso también tenía que terminar.

La chica recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su padre, que llegaría antes de la hora del almuerzo, antes de las 13:00 horas.

Al instante Mayumi miro su reloj de pulsera, este marcaba las 12:50, tenía solo diez minutos para llegar a su casa y estar presentable.

Así la chica emprendió su camino, mas sin olvidar al chico, su encuentro y mucho menos las palabras que este le dijo.

Y al igual que el día anterior, dijo en apenas un susurro sus deseos, se había cumplido esta vez, ¿Por qué no intentarlo nuevamente?

\- _Espero que sea lo más pronto posible_ – dijo suavemente, poniendo todo su corazón en esas tan simples palabras, esperando que nuevamente se cumplieran.

…

(Villa del Clan Yotsuba en Okinawa, 12:55)

Después de dejar a la joven de cabello azabache atrás, gracias a su magia de auto-aceleración, Tatsuya no tardo más de cinco minutos en divisar la villa que los Yotsuba habían comprado en Okinawa unos cuantos años atrás, eso sí, sin que ningún otro organismo o familia supiese.

La villa era, sin lugar a dudas, una obra maravillosa y, si bien, no era igual de lujosa que la mansión perteneciente al Clan Saegusa en la misma isla, esta tampoco se quedaba muy atrás. Era una construcción muy moderna, hecha principalmente a partir de cuadriláteros perfectos de color blanco con grandes ventanales y, en el segundo piso, preciosos balcones desde los cuales, debido a que la villa estaba construida en uno de los tantos colinas o cerros de la isla, se podía ver claramente el hermoso "Mar de la China Oriental".

Tatsuya desactivo la magia de auto-aceleración y se detuvo justo en frente a la valla que "resguardaba" el patio delantero de la edificación, sola para después abrirla y entrar en la propiedad perteneciente a su clan.

El patio delantero era bastante amplio y a la vez colorido, el verde del césped se mezclaba perfecto con el color rojo, blanco y rosa de las rosas, valga la redundancia, de la entrada haciendo que, para muchos, esta no pareciera ni de lejos un bien perteneciente al clan más despiadado de todo el país, después de todo, era demasiado colorido como para ser la propiedad de la familia que destruyó completamente un país y mato a miles de personas, solo para vengar la abducción de una de las suyas.

Caminando lentamente, Tatsuya cruzo el bello jardín, llegando en cosa de dos segundos a la puerta de entrada. El joven saco de su bolsillo un par de llaves y abrió la puerta. El interior de la casa no era muy diferente del exterior, las paredes eran de un bello color crema, solo un poco más "oscuro" a la fachada, con un estilo de decoración muy modernista, el cual en esa época era muy popular, en tonos de grises, desde un negro azabache como el mismo cabello del chico, hasta un blanco tan blanco como las nubes que en ese mismo minuto se movían rápidamente por el cielo debido a las fuertes corrientes de aire.

El chico entro en la villa de inmediato, cerrando la puerta después de ello, y se encontró con el _living_ de la casa, sorprendiéndose con la presencia de una bella mujer, de cabellos negros, iguales a los de Tatsuya, arreglados en un moño, de tez blanca al igual que la nieve que se agrupa en el invierno en la cima del monte Fuji, y de ojos rojos como los de la joven chica que hace apenas unos minutos había dejado atrás, en un vestido de gala occidental del mismo color que su cabello, sentada sobre uno de los cuantos sofás de la habitación.

Tatsuya camino tranquilamente hasta que la mujer noto su presencia, solo para después sentarse a un lado de ella, ya que el sofá en el cual la bella mujer estaba sentada era uno de tres cuerpos, por lo cual dos personas en el mismo sofá no iban a ser ningún problema.

\- Oh, Tatsuya-kun – exclamo la mujer suavemente mientras sonreía tapándose, educadamente, la boca con su mano derecha y cerrando sus bellos ojos – Has llegado, ¿Cómo estuvo tu pequeño paseo? – pregunto amablemente la mujer.

\- Interesante, se podría decir – respondió el joven en un tono suave pero firme mientras sonreía levemente y miraba a la mujer fijamente a aquellos ojos rojos la cual, al escuchar la respuesta del joven, lo miro confundida, ella no esperaba que el chico catalogara su pequeña "excursión" como interesante, ya que este fue para relajarse y aislarse un rato, hubiera comprendido que el chico la hubiese descrito como "tranquila", "relajante" o cualquier termino semejante.

\- ¿Qué fue lo interesante, Tatsuya-kun? – pregunto la mujer con curiosidad, esta quería saber lo que hizo que el paseo del joven de ojos azules sentado junto a ella fuese "interesante".

\- Una persona que no esperaba que estuviera ahí, creí que ya se había ido de la isla – respondió nuevamente el joven, sorprendiendo a la mujer, ella conocía bastante bien a Tatsuya y sabía que para alguien pudiera "llamar" la atención a este, dicha persona debía ser muy especial.

\- ¿Y quién sería dicha persona? – cuestiono la mujer otra vez, a lo que el joven simplemente sonrió.

\- Saegusa Mayumi – contesto el chico simplemente. Al escuchar esas dos palabras, la mujer se levantó bruscamente.

\- ¡¿Una Saegusa?! – exclamo fuertemente la mujer, pero el joven ni se inmuto - ¡¿Qué hacías con una Saegusa, Tatsuya?! – continúo mirando al chico inquisitivamente, pero nuevamente, este ni se inmuto - ¡A Maya no le gustara que estuviste con una Saegusa! – grito la mujer.

\- Cálmate, _tía_ – dijo simplemente el joven, haciendo que de inmediato la mujer dejase de gritarle.

…

Eso era cierto, aquella bella mujer no era otra que Shiba Miya o, como se le conocía mundialmente antes de casarse, Yotsuba Miya. Miya era la hermana mayor, aunque fuese por algunos segundos o minutos, de Maya, la líder del Clan Yotsuba y era, al igual que su hermana gemela, temida a lo largo del globo por sus grandes habilidades, dándole el apodo de _"Mistress of the Lethe"_ , apodo que estaba inspirado en su magia de interferencia mental, _Gate_ , una poderosa magia capaz de dejar inconsciente y "apagar" la mente de una o varias personas por un periodo "x" de tiempo, similar a los efectos Lethe o, en español, Lete, palabra proveniente de la antigua Grecia, siendo este uno de los tantos ríos del hades el cual, sus aguas causaban que, el que la bebiese, olvidara toda su vida pasada, siendo este preparado para reencarnar, efectos un tanto similares a los de su magia especial, la cual era solo de ella.

Muchos pensaran que, debido a su apodo y su familia, esta sería una persona fría y despiadada, cosa que también pasaba con su hermana menor, y la mayoría tendría razón, solo con una excepción, su familia, no el Clan Yotsuba, sino más bien su familia directa, su nucleó familiar, compuesto por su hermana, su sobrino y su hija, con estos esta era una persona muy amable y cálida o tanto como, un ser humano nacido en el seno de aquella familia, podría.

Todo lo anterior se veía claramente reflejado en el trato que esta tenía con su sobrino, con Tatsuya, la mujer de cabello azabache era especialmente afectuosa con el joven sentado junto a ella, y eso era debido a que esta se consideraba la madre del chico, cosa que irritaba de sobremanera a Maya, la cual no podía soportar que su hermana le quitara su único hijo. Miya sentía todo eso por la simple razón de que fue esta la que llevo a Tatsuya en su vientre, no su hermana, un óvulo fecundado se le fue implantado en las paredes de su útero, eso sí, antes de ello se le dio antes una dosis alta de progesterona para que las paredes de dicho útero se engrosaran lo suficiente como para que el cigoto se pudiese establecerse de buena manera en el vientre de Miya.

A pesar de lo anterior, Miya era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que por más que esta lo hubiese llevado en el vientre y no su hermana, Tatsuya seguía siendo, biológicamente hablando, hijo de Maya y no suyo, pero he ahí el punto, ella no solo lo llevo en el vientre, esta mientras estaba embarazada de Tatsuya, por ahí por la tercera semana de embarazo, comenzó a interferir en este usando su magia " _Mental Design Interference"_ , moldeando el cerebro en desarrollo del embrión para que este fuese capaz o pudiese soportar grandes cantidades de _Psion_ en su cuerpo sin repercusiones.

Fue durante la tercera semana debido a que por el día 19 de gestación comienza el proceso de Neurulación, el cual consiste en la formación del Tubo Neural, mediante la estimulación que la Notocorda, una invaginación del endodermo en el mesodermo, y el mesodermo mismo efectúan sobre el ectodermo, generando una migración celular del dicho mesodermo al ectodermo, haciendo que este se engruese y alargue por toda la región dorsal del embrión de tan solo 1,5 milímetros, de la membrana bucofaríngea al nodo primitivo, formando asía la Placa Neural y que ciertas partes del mesodermo se condensen para formar las somitas, de las cuales se creara un tiempo después musculo, hueso y dermis, este proceso es conocido como inducción neural, generando una sobreproducción de células nerviosas (más tarde Apoptosis). Después de lo anterior los bordes laterales de la Placa Neural se elevan, es una invaginación de la placa neural en el ectodermo, los pliegues que se forman se comienzan a cerrar irregularmente, primero el neuroporo craneal el día 25, seguido del neuroporo caudal el día 28, formándose por fin el Tubo Neural, vesícula o conjunto de vesículas, depende del momento en el que se le observe, que dará origen más tardes a todas las estructuras del Sistema Nervioso Central y que por ende comprenderá también todas las estructuras necesarias para efectuar la magia.

Debido a la intervención que realizo Miya en Tatsuya, esta creía firmemente que, al menos como mago, esta era su madre, ya que, en un final, esta fue la que lo formo y la que lo "crio" en lo que a magia se refiere.

…

\- No tienes de que preocuparte – dijo calmadamente Tatsuya, indicándole a su tía que se sentara, cosa que obedeció – Solo hable unos cuantos minutos con ella y nos encontramos como mera casualidad, hubiera sido sospechoso el no hablarle, considerando que éramos las únicas personas en la bahía.

\- ¿Pero dijiste que fue "interesante"? – pregunto Miya un tanto más calmada - ¿A qué te referías entonces? – continuo, haciendo que Tatsuya simplemente suspirara.

\- Fue interesante debido a que pensé que ya se había ido de la isla, considerando todo lo que vivió el día de ayer durante la invasión, creía firmemente que se iba a ir a primera hora del día de hoy, tal como lo hicieron su madre y sus hermanas – explico el joven haciendo que la bella mujer asintiera con la cabeza en un signo de comprensión – a eso me refería con "interesante".

\- Me alegro entonces – dijo Miya mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba – no me hubiera gustado ver la expresión de tu _madre_ cuando se enterase que su hijo se hizo "amigo" de una Saegusa, considerando todo lo que el imbécil de Koichi le hizo en el pasado – dijo con desprecio la mujer a lo que Tatsuya asintió.

A lo que Miya se refería era a el "provecho" que Koichi y la familia Saegusa le sacaron al secuestro de Maya por la gente de Dahan, quedando los Saegusa como héroes por intentar salvar a la prometida del heredero de su familia mientras que los Yotsuba y Maya quedaron como los monstruos que destruyeron una nación por completo por pura venganza.

Con el tema de la "excursión" de Tatsuya cerrado, este mismo se dio cuenta de algo o, mejor dicho, de que faltaban personas, más precisamente su prima y la guardaespaldas de Miya.

\- ¿Dónde están Miyuki y Honami? – pregunto el joven mientras miraba a su tía.

\- Miyuki y Sakurai-san fueron a buscar un lugar en el cual comprar algunas cosas que faltan, espero que hayan encontrado un lugar – dijo Miya mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla, Tatsuya suspiro nuevamente al escuchar las palabras de su tía, esta lo noto y lo miro confundida, esperando que el chico se explicara.

\- Por mucho que confíes en tus habilidades, no debes quedarte sola, es peligroso – comenzó Tatsuya con un tono de preocupación – si alguien te ataca con _Antinite_ , no podrás hacer nada para defenderte – continúo haciendo que la mujer, a mala gana, asintiera con la cabeza dándole la razón, pero por dentro estaba feliz de que Tatsuya se preocupara en ese grado por ella.

Justo cuando el joven termino de hablar, ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y después cerrándose, solo para que después de unos cuantos segundo dos personas se hicieran visibles para los otros dos que estaban sentados en el sillón.

La primera persona en entrar al _living_ era una pequeña niña, de aproximadamente doce años de edad, de largos cabellos color índigo que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, de tez clara, tan clara como la piel de Miya, con ojos azules un tanto más oscuros que los de Tatsuya y vestida con un bello vestido de verano color crema con detalles en celeste.

La segunda persona era una mujer de unos veinticinco años, de cabello castaño al nivel del cuello con ojos del mismo color, de tez un poco más oscura que la de la chica a su lado, vestida con un traje femenino con corbata de color blanco y beige.

Apenas la niña vio la figura de Tatsuya, su rostro se tiño levemente de rosa y comenzó a trotar/correr en dirección al joven con una bella y radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Tatsuya-onii-sama! – exclamo la tierna niña mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Tatsuya, siendo atrapada por ellos.

\- Me alegra verte, Miyuki – dijo el joven honestamente.

Miyuki era la hija de Miya y la prima de Tatsuya, aunque para él era como una hermana pequeña la cual debía proteger. El joven de ojos celestes había vuelto a la villa esa misma mañana, mientras Miyuki aun dormía plácidamente y se fue a su "excursión" antes de que esta despertara, por lo cual, esa era la primera vez que la niña volvía a ver al joven desde que se fue a enfrentar a las fuerzas enemigas provenientes de la Gran Alianza Asiática el día anterior.

\- ¡Estaba tan preocupada! – exclamo la chica nuevamente mientras abrazaba hasta la muerte a Tatsuya.

\- No debe preocuparse por Tatsuya-sama, Miyuki-san – intervino la segunda persona, ella era Sakurai Honami, la guardiana de Miya y Miyuki – con sus habilidades, no hay nadie que pueda derrotarlo – dijo la mujer con admiración, pero también con honestidad.

\- No puedo evitarlo – prosiguió Miyuki, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas – con el solo hecho de pensar el que le pueda pasar algo, me pongo así – confeso la chica, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- No te preocupes – dijo suavemente Tatsuya mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de la chica – no te dejare sola – continúo haciendo que las lágrimas por fin dejasen de caer y deslizarse por las bellas mejillas de Miyuki.

\- Mira la hora que es – dijo Miya, interrumpiendo el momento entre los primos – Sakurai-san, por favor, sirve el almuerzo – pidió con educación la mujer, a los que Honami simplemente asintió y dio media vuelta en dirección a la cocina.

Interrumpiendo todo lo que se llevaba a cabo, el terminal móvil de Tatsuya comenzó a sonar, este lo saco de su bolsillo y al mirar el nombre que salía en la pantalla, contesto de inmediato.

Durante más de dos minutos el joven no dijo nada y al paso de aquel tiempo, este se dio la vuelta con un semblante serio.

\- Lo lamento, pero debo irme – comenzó recibiendo tristes y confusas miradas por parte de Miyuki y Miya – Tengo una audiencia con madre.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº(Mansión Saegusa en Okinawa, 13:30)

En la mansión de la familia Saegusa, más específicamente en una habitación del ala norte, Mayumi se encontraba, literalmente, arrodillada junto a su cama, pidiéndole a Dios, pidiéndole poder ver a aquel joven que cautivo su corazón en apenas unos minutos.

Ella sabía que el chico era un mago.

Ella sabía que tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que ella.

Y ella sabía que el chico vivía en Tokio.

Todos estos pensamientos la llevaron una sola conclusión.

La Primera Preparatoria adscrita a la Universidad Nacional de Magia.

\- _"Dios, Por favor, deja que suceda"_ – oró la chica con todo su corazón, no había otra cosa que quisiera más que encontrarse con la grata sorpresa de que aquel joven de ojos celestes iba a ser su compañero, por eso rezaba.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Primero que todo me gustaría agradecer a la gente que ha comenzado a seguir esta historia, ¡muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Segundo me gustaría disculparme por el hecho de no haber subido capítulo en tanto tiempo, he estado ocupado y no tenía la inspiración divina XD.**

 **BUENO, HASTA OTRA.**

 **Corregido: 15/07/17 1:42 am.**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3: "Ese nombre"**_

(6 de agosto, 2092)

Dentro de la sociedad mágica de Japón, dentro de los Diez Clanes Maestros existe una familia que se destaca por sobre todas las demás, en todo ámbito, sus variadas empresas, en su mayoría desarrolladoras de CADs y armamento, la hacen la más poderosa económicamente hablando, separándola por mucho de las otras familias parte de la organización e incluso de familias de no-magos. Son, también, los más fuertes en lo que a magia y a poder mágico se refiere, la gran habilidad que los magos nacidos en el seno de aquella familia heredan de sus antecesores, valiosas magias únicas que solo ellos son capaces de ejecutar, los hacen los más respetados, pero a la vez, los más temidos de Japón.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más caracterizaba a esa familia y la diferenciaba de las demás era el hecho de que todos los miembros de dicho clan eran desconocidos para el público, todos y cada uno de ellos, no había registros, ni listas, incluso las propiedades de ese clan son desconocidas, solo hay una excepción a esa regla, el líder del clan.

Quien hizo que lo anterior fuera posible fue el anterior líder de la familia Yotsuba y tío de las gemelas, Maya y Miya, Yotsuba Eisaku, quien se volvió cabeza del clan después de la muerte de su hermano mayor, Yotsuba Genzou, durante la guerra personal de los Yotsuba contra los cuatro mil agentes y personajes de Dahan. Después de acabada la guerra, con tal de evitar que lo que estos recién habían vivido, el secuestro, tortura y posterior violación de un miembro de su clan, Yotsuba Eisaku decidió sumergir su clan en las sombras, desde ese mismo momento solo el nombre del líder de la familia era conocido por el público y por los Diez Clanes Maestros, y el nombre del actual líder de la Familia era Yotsuba Maya.

Una bella mujer sin lugar a dudas, de las más hermosas de todo el país oriental, al igual que su hermana mayor, Yotsuba Miya, de tez blanca como la nieve, con un cabello extremadamente largo y sedoso, de un bello tono morado oscuro y con unos bellos ojos violeta que brillaban como estrellas en la noche más oscura, eso sumado a una exuberante figura que volvería loco en menos de un segundo a cualquier hombre que la mirase, ciertamente una, sino la mujer más bella en el mundo.

A pesar de su belleza, la cual era exuberante, Yotsuba Maya era una mujer soltera.

Una de las razones de lo anterior era su incapacidad para tener hijos, que fue el resultado de todos los experimentos, torturas y abusos sexuales que, a la tierna edad de doce años, recibió cruelmente por los hombres de Dahan, los cuales no se contuvieron, la violaron en masa y experimentaron de las maneras más horribles con ella. Debido a su infertilidad esta ya no era el objetivo de las principales familias de magos de todo el país, las cuales, obviamente, buscaban tener una buena progenie para asegurar la estabilidad y posición de su clan a nivel de poder y así no verse amenazado por alguna otra familia de magos que quisiera apoderarse de sus bienes. Esta realidad incluso causo la ruptura del compromiso que, Yotsuba Maya, tenía con el único hijo del Clan Saegusa, Saegusa Koichi, eso a pesar de que estaban "enamorados", pero eso en la era moderna, ya no tenía ni la más mínima importancia.

La segunda razón era bastante simple, su personalidad, ella sufrió un fuerte cambio de personalidad al llegar de vuelta a Japón después de ser rescatada, eso debido a que su hermana gemela, Yotsuba Miya, utilizo su magia única para convertir todos los recuerdos y experiencias que esta vivió mientras estaba cautiva en información, lo que hizo que esta se volviera indiferente a todos los recuerdos de su estancia en Dahan, haciendo que su sentido de la moral cambiara drásticamente, volviéndola una mujer fría y despiadada, sin escrúpulos, queriendo solo que el resto de la gente conociera de primera mano todo por lo cual paso cuando era una niña, ese cambio drástico en su personalidad hizo que pasara de ser una dulce y amable joven con un gran corazón, en una mujer que sería apodada algunos años después, _"The Demon King of The Far East"_.

Pero sin duda la razón más importante era el miedo, el miedo que su mera presencia causaba en cualquiera, ese miedo era causado por el poder que, como mago, Yotsuba Maya tenía, dentro de los líderes de los Diez Clanes Maestros y de las Cien Familias, sin lugar a dudas la más fuerte, lo cual es muy sorprendente considerando que dentro de dichas organizaciones se destacan nombres como Kudou Retsu, quien fue el maestro de las gemelas Yotsuba, y Saegusa Koichi, ambos magos mundialmente conocidos.

Aquella mujer, sin lugar a dudas, era una de las mujeres más poderosas del mundo, ya sea por el poder económico y político que como cabeza del Clan Yotsuba tenía sobre la población de Japón y en los mercados internacionales, o por su gran poder como mago, un poder solo comparable con la de grandes exponentes en aquella área, Kudou Retsu entre ellos.

Con esta caracterización, uno podría pensar que esa mujer, Yotsuba Maya, era, literalmente, casi que el mismo Satán, pero eso estaba lejos de ser cierto, empezando que con los únicos con los cuales Maya era despiadada era gente que en el pasado le había hecho algún daño a ella o a su clan, eso sumado a algo muy importante y fundamental, había dos personas con las cuales esta era una amable persona y con las cuales su antigua personalidad salía a la luz, demostrando que aquella parte de ella, de su persona, no se había perdido, sino que solo fue guardada en lo más oscuro de su ser. Esas dos personas era su sobrina, Miyuki, y con su hijo, Tatsuya, con quien demostraba verdaderamente aquella faceta.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(Mansión Yotsuba, 19:41)

Cualquier persona en el mundo, en ese momento, pagaría lo que fuese con tal de no estar en la posición de Tatsuya, el joven en ese preciso instante estaba parado en frente de la puerta que daba al estudio de su madre, Yotsuba Maya, la persona que muchos considerarían "la más temida del mundo", pero la verdad era que Tatsuya no era "cualquier persona", este era el heredero del Clan Yotsuba, la familia más poderosa del mundo, era el mago que salvo Okinawa de las fuerzas de la Gran Alianza Asiática sin la ayuda de nadie, era un mago que, a pesar de su tierna edad, tenía el poder suficiente como para acabar con el mundo si esa fuese su voluntad, él era _"The Destroyer"_ , él era _"Mahesvara"_ , él era _"The God Of Destruction"_ , el miedo, cualquiera sea la causa de este, simplemente no le afectaba, no era parte de él, y por lo tanto, no lo sentía en lo más mínimo en ese momento.

El chico había sido llamado a la casa principal de los Yotsuba para dar el informe oficial de la misión que su madre le había encomendado después de que esta fuese llamada por los militares pidiendo por apoyo, la completa aniquilación de las fuerzas militares enemigas procedentes de la súper potencia asiática, la Gran Alianza Asiática, sin sobrevivientes.

Tatsuya se acercó a la puerta, levanto su mano derecha a la altura de su boca y golpeo suavemente la puerta, haciéndole saber a las personas que en su interior se encontraban de su presencia.

\- Adelante – una suave voz femenina se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. El joven Yotsuba de inmediato a obedeció y entro en el estudio de su madre, cerrando la puerta una vez dentro.

El estudio de su madre podría ser clasificado con una palabra, Clásico, todos los muebles dentro de dicha habitación eran muy antiguos, incluso se podría decir que algunos eran de principios del siglo XX. La habitación era muy elegante y cada pieza dentro de ella estaba pensada para un propósito, dos sillones de tres cuerpos de color verde oscuro, paralelos entre si y perpendiculares a la puerta, eran lo primero con lo que uno se encontraría de entrar en dicho cuarto, estos estaban separados por una bella meza de roble rectangular, de poca altura, de unos cincuenta centímetros, y todo esto sobre una alfombra del mismo color que los sillones, los cuales además tenían una pequeña meza circular con una lámpara en cada extremo.

Las paredes eran del mismo color que los sillones y además tenían bellas terminaciones en roble, haciendo que esta se fusionara con el piso de la habitación que también era del mismo material. Sin embargo, en los laterales del cuarto, grandes estanterías llenas de cientos o incluso miles de libros de variados temas, llamaban mucho la atención y le daban el toque que convertía realmente dicha habitación en un estudio.

Pasado los sillones y la meza se encontraba un bello escritorio, muy parecido a los que muchos años antes les daban el toque final a las oficinas de grandes personajes como el presidente de los Estados Unidos o la Reina de Inglaterra, ambos cargos inexistentes en los tiempos actuales, ya no existía un país llamado Estados Unidos y la monarquía en Inglaterra hacía varios años que había sido derrocada, tal como lo fue la de Francia cientos de años antes, eso sí, sin el derramamiento de sangre. Encima del escritorio se podían encontrar las típicas cosas que cualquier persona esperaría encontrar en uno, fotografías, lápices o, mejor dicho, plumas, y un pc.

Pero lo que concentro y monopolizo la atención del joven Tatsuya apenas entro en dicha habitación fue la presencia de dos personas detrás del escritorio, una sentada y la otra parada justo a un lado de la otra.

La persona sentada era nada más y nada menos que su madre, Yotsuba Maya, mientras que la otra era el primer mayordomo del Clan Yotsuba, Hayama Tadanori.

\- ¡Tatsuya-kun! – exclamo Maya mientras en su rostro una bella y cálida sonrisa aparecía, irradiando felicidad, la razón de esto era bastante simple, el joven que estaba parado justo en frente de ella era su hijo y, a la vez, su orgullo más grande, no solo debido a su gran capacidad como mago, tampoco debido a sus increíbles magias únicas, ni debido a ser la persona más inteligente, en lo que a ciencia se refiere (Existen otros tipos de inteligencia, intrapersonal, musical, interpersonal, emocional, etc.), de todo el clan, no era nada de lo anterior, sino por el simple hecho de ser su hijo, lo que para alguien como Maya que había sufrido y visto la peor faceta del ser humano, era como un rayo de esperanza que le daba energías para despertar cada día, de no pensar en el pasado, sino en el "ahora" y en el futuro.

\- Madre, he vuelto – dijo simplemente Tatsuya y, aunque su tono fue bastante serio, su rostro vestía una pequeña sonrisa, dirigida a su madre, para luego asentir levemente con la cabeza a Hayama a manera de saludo, persona por la cual el joven tenía un profundo respeto, después de todo no cualquier persona podía ser el primer mayordomo de la familia Yotsuba.

\- Es bueno tenerte en casa – prosiguió Maya – aunque antes de que podamos pasar tiempo de calidad madre-hijo, hay que resolver las formalidades – por mucho que esta quisiera pasar tiempo de calidad con su hijo, los asuntos del clan eran su responsabilidad por lo que no podía retrasarlos – me gustaría un resumen de la misión que te encomendé – al escuchar esas últimas palabras el semblante de Tatsuya se volvió frio, sus ojos normalmente celestes se oscurecieron, el cielo se volvió rápidamente en la zona más profunda del océano, pero a pesar de todo esto, no hubo ningún otro movimiento ni ningún signo de incomodidad o aversión al tema.

\- Misión completada, el cien por ciento de las fuerzas enemigas fueron eliminadas, sin excepciones – declaro firmemente el joven y, al escuchar su respuesta, Maya asintió con la cabeza.

\- Muy buen trabajo Tatsuya-kun – felicito Maya con una bella sonrisa en el rostro – bueno, no es como si hubiese dudado de ti, porque para ti la palabra imposible no existe – dijo Maya con una expresión que sería capaz de derretir el mismísimo Neptuno (el planeta) y, debido a esa expresión, el semblante del joven volvió a como era antes, sus ojos se aclararon, reflejando nuevamente el claro cielo del norte, denotando el aprecio que este tenía por la mujer enfrente suyo,

\- Muchas gracias madre – agradeció sinceramente Tatsuya.

\- ¿Sucedió algo interesante durante la misión? – preguntó Maya sin esperar respuesta alguna, pero Tatsuya, al escuchar esa simple pregunta, no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de la bella joven de la familia Saegusa, y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar sonreír, gesto que no pasó inadvertido por su madre, la cual gano más curiosidad, esta quería saber que cual era la razón o el motivo que podía hacer que su inexpresivo hijo sonriera tan sinceramente. Mientras tanto, el joven Yotsuba, al darse cuenta de su reacción ante la interrogante, restauró su semblante y se dispuso a contestar lo que se le había preguntado.

\- Nada en especial madre, solo la sorpresa que provoco en mí la presencia de cierta persona – dijo simplemente Tatsuya.

\- ¿Qué persona? – preguntó de inmediato la mujer.

\- Saegusa Mayumi – respondió el joven sin ningún tipo de reparo, sorprendiendo de gran manera a su madre, la cual de inmediato se alertó al conectar los hilos. La expresión que su hijo tenía se debía a aquella joven, debido a Saegusa Mayumi.

Era simplemente increíble, que aun con la rivalidad entre sus dos familias, entre los Saegusa y los Yotsuba, y el odio entre sus dos líderes, Koichi y Maya, el heredero de la familia más temida del globo pudiera adoptar una expresión así, una expresión que reflejaba interés, admiración e incluso asombro, definitivamente esto, por lo menos para Maya no era nada bueno, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, su hijo había vuelto recién de una "peligrosa" misión, después se podría hablar del tema

\- Bueno… ahora que ya terminamos con las formalidades, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a cenar? – pregunto Maya mientras sonreía radiantemente y se levantaba de la silla en la cual esta estaba sentada.

Tatsuya por su parte no respondió verbalmente, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y, una vez que Maya rodeo el escritorio, este se acercó a ella y la abrazo, siendo de inmediato correspondido por la mujer, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del torso del joven, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Tatsuya.

\- Te extrañe hijo – susurro suavemente Maya.

\- Yo también madre – susurro igualmente Tatsuya.

Esta escena era observada con satisfacción por Hayama, esta ya era un hombre mayor con setenta y ocho años, después de todo este conocía a Maya desde hacía más de treinta y cinco, cuando esta tenía apenas cinco años, con cuarenta y tres años se volvió un mayordomo de la familia Yotsuba y desde ese entonces ha estado observando lo que sucede con el clan, paso por el secuestro de Maya, por la venganza del clan contra Dahan, por los duros doce años en los cuales vio el peor lado de la mujer y, ya como el primer mayordomo de la familia, vio la expresión de esperanza en la cara de esa misma joven cuando su tío y líder del clan en ese entonces Yotsuba Eisaku le dijo que esta podría tener un hijo, que iba a ser la madre del mago más grande de la historia, del protector del clan Yotsuba.

Recordando todo lo anterior Hayama no pudo evitar sentir orgullo por Maya, después de todo, al final todo resulto de buena manera.

Sacudiendo la cabeza levemente para sacarse todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza este se compuso.

\- Maya-sama, Tatsuya-sama, la cena ya está lista, por aquí por favor – dijo respetuosamente Hayama mientras con el brazo indicaba la puerta del estudio de Maya. Al escucharlo, los dos miembros más poderosos de la familia Yotsuba salieron de la habitación caminando tranquilamente, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(Casa Principal del Clan Saegusa, Tokio, 20:04)

La Casa Principal del Clan Saegusa, solo había una palabra para describir dicho lugar, y esa era lujoso, era la propiedad con más metros cuadrados construidos, que se refiere al de las edificaciones, sumando el área de todos los pisos, que dicha familia tenía en su poder, se ubicaba a las afueras de Tokio en la zona más lujosa de todo el país, donde un metro cuadrado sin construir costaba veinte veces más que en el centro de la ciudad pero, no es como si a las familias pertenecientes a los Diez Clanes Maestros les faltara dinero.

Era una bellísima propiedad de cinco hectáreas, con piscina, campos de tiro, establos y una enorme y preciosa mansión estilo inglés en la cual vivían todos los miembros de la familia Yotsuba, Koichi, su esposa, sus dos hijos mayores y sus tres hijas, los que en ese preciso instante se encontraban cenando en uno de los tantos salones de la vivienda, Mayumi y su padre recién habían llegado de Okinawa hacia apenas unos minutos, por lo cual las gemelas Kasumi e Izumi, las hermanas menores de la joven, que tenían once años de edad, estaban muy sobresaltadas, en realidad una más que la otra, haciéndole preguntas a su hermana mayor sobre los hechos ocurridos durante el desastre de Okinawa y más precisamente sobre el "héroe" que evito que este fuese más desastroso de lo que podría haber sido.

\- ¡¿Y lo viste?! ¡¿Viste como era?! – pregunto exaltada Kasumi, mientras Mayumi hacia gestos con sus manos intentando que esta se calmara.

\- Si, lo vi – dijo Mayumi, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Koichi que sabía de dicho encuentro.

\- ¡Wooooooah! – exclamo Kasumi mientras miraba a su hermana mayor asombrada - ¡¿Y cómo era?! – pregunto la chica excitada.

Ante la pregunta de la chica Mayumi frunció levemente el ceño, su padre le había ordenado que no revelara a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre o hermanos, ninguna información sobre el mago de Clase-Estratégico que salvo a Okinawa y que aniquilo a las fuerzas de la Gran Alianza Asiática. La bella joven no se podía explicar la razón de ello, pero la verdad era que su padre no confiaba en nadie y, muy al pesar de la chica, tampoco en su propia familia, esto era la verdad lamentable desde cualquier punto de vista.

\- La verdad no lo sé, estaba vestido con un traje de combate negro y solo lo vi pasar mientras corría con magia de Auto-aceleración – respondió Mayumi mientras su rostro mostraba una sonrisa forzada que solo su madre pudo distinguir, pero siguiendo a la perfección las instrucciones de su padre, el cual la miraba fijamente con su ojo, mientras que el otro, el robótico, estaba cubierto por un parche de color negro.

Ante la respuesta de Mayumi, Kasumi solo pudo suspirar resignada, esta, desde el momento en el que se enteró de la existencia de un mago que podría ridiculizar a su hermana mayor en poder mágico y habilidad, sintió unas ganas inmensas de poder conocer a esa persona que se había vuelto su héroe, el héroe que salvo a su familia y a toda la Bahía de Okinawa de los villanos, de la Gran Alianza Asiática.

Después de eso la cena transcurrió con completa normalidad, estos charlaron sobre distintos temas importantes para ellos, sobre la escuela, la universidad, del trabajo, de los nuevos avances en CADs, etc.

…

Algo muy interesante de destacar era que, debido al progreso de la ciencia y a distintas reformas estructurales en la sociedad de esos tiempos, muchas de las carreras universitarias y trabajos que eran "comunes" noventa u ochenta años antes, desaparecieron, mientras que otras ganaron fuerza y se volvieron mejor remunerados.

El sector más perjudicado por los cambios fue el área de las humanidades y el arte, durante el año 2092 era muy raro ver a una persona que estudiara música, teatro, fotografía o similares, simplemente por el hecho que la sociedad evoluciono en esa dirección y la idiosincrasia del mundo cambio y se focalizo en otras áreas. Las únicas carreras del área de las humanidades que se mantuvieron fueron leyes, psicología, ciencias políticas, periodismo, etc., y estos debido a la poca utilidad que las otras profesiones representaban para el mundo en general después de que más de dos tercios de la población falleciera debido a la guerra, el mundo no necesitaba fotógrafos, músicos o actores, lo que necesitaba en realidad eran médicos, ingenieros, diplomáticos, de manera de reconstruir los países u naciones devastados por las batallas.

…

Luego de terminada la cena, todos se dispusieron a retirarse a sus distintas habitaciones.

Mayumi se encontraba saliendo por la puerta cuando fue detenida al escuchar la voz de su padre llamándola desde atrás.

\- Mayumi – llamo Koichi a su hija mientras permanecía sentado en la misma posición, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos entrecruzadas que resistían el peso de su cabeza y al mismo tiempo escondían su mentón de los ojos de su hija.

\- ¿Si padre? – pregunto Mayumi volteándose a ver a su progenitor de frente.

\- Acompáñame al estudio – ordeno simplemente el hombre para luego levantarse suavemente de su silla y salir caminando del salón en dirección a su estudio y oficina en la mansión. Mayumi por su parte se limitó a seguir de cerca a su padre sin siquiera decir una palabra.

Caminaron por alrededor de un minuto y después de dar vuelta en una esquina, se toparon con una gran puerta doble que un par de hermosos leones tallados en estas, uno por lado. Luego de ello Koichi abrió la puerta entro a la habitación, espero a que su hija pasara y después cerró la puerta y le puso el pestillo, para evitar que nadie los molestase.

Mayumi al entrar simplemente camino unos pasos en dirección al bello escritorio de su padre y se paró a aproximadamente un metro de este, con una postura recta y una expresión imposible de leer, sin mostrar la más mínima emoción o al menos eso era lo que esta creía.

\- Ni te molestes – dijo su padre después de sentarse en la silla del escritorio – puede leerte como a un libro – continuo y Mayumi, al escucharlo, cambio su semblante de inmediato, ahora la molestia era claramente visible en su semblante – se lo mucho que te molesta el tener que mentirle a tus hermanas pero, lamentablemente, es necesario, los rumores ya están circulando y mucha gente ya está diciendo que fue curada por la magia de ese mago, si esos rumores son confirmados nuestra posición y toda la organización de la sociedad mágica actual se verá perjudicada y desaparecería – termino diciendo Koichi muy seriamente, mas su hija estaba demasiado molesta como para prestar atención a sus palabras.

\- Esta bien – se limitó a decir Mayumi que, a pesar de no haber prestado la más mínima atención a las palabras de su padre, sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho, incluso sería capaz de parafrasearlo, pero esta también sabía que intentar refutarle o debatirle algo a su padre era inútil, tiempo perdido, no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Luego de esa corta, mayormente unilateral y tensa conversación, la tensión bajo un poco, por lo que Mayumi avanzo un poco y se sentó en uno de los dos asientos que se encontraban en frente de del escritorio.

Después de que su hija se sentara, Koichi suspiro levemente y después relajo su postura que hasta ese momento había estado rígida-

\- Cambiando de tema, los exámenes de admisión de la Primera Preparatoria se acercan – comento su padre de la nada, sorprendiendo a la chica.

\- Si, los exámenes prácticos son en la semana del lunes seis de octubre al viernes diez, y el examen teórico son la siguiente semana – dijo Mayumi casi automáticamente.

\- Espero lo mejor de ti – continuo Koichi, sorprendiendo en gran medida a Mayumi, la cual no esperaba que esas palabras salieran de la boca de su padre – tú tienes un talento único, mucho más grande que el mío cuando tenía tu edad y, aunque suene mal de mi parte decirlo – hizo una leve pausa – tu talento, también, es mucho más grande que el de tus hermanos y hermanas – termino diciendo y la bella joven, aunque sintió un tristeza por la manera en la que su padre hablaba de sus hermanas, también sintió mucho orgullo, ya que, no era normal o mucho menos común que una persona como Saegusa Koichi admitiera su inferioridad en algún aspecto frente a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese su propia hija.

Ante tales palabras Mayumi solo pudo sonreír radiantemente, literalmente, iluminando la habitación, para luego levantarse de su asiento y rodear el escritorio para darle a su padre un abrazo, el cual lo acepto sin ningún reparo.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo finalmente Koichi, haciendo que su hija soltara una leve risita de felicidad.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(Mansión Yotsuba, 20:40)

Dentro de una de las múltiples de habitaciones que existen en la Casa Principal de la familia Yotsuba, Maya y Tatsuya terminaron de cenar y se encontraban disfrutando de, en el caso de la mujer, una taza de té, mientras que el menor, una deliciosa taza de café, ambos brebajes preparados especialmente por Hayama, el cual incluso utilizaba magia en el proceso de su elaboración. La cena había transcurrido con completa normalidad mientras, madre e hijo, hablaban sobre variados temas, principalmente relacionados con la situación actual del clan y su porvenir en variadas áreas, poder, economía y política, mas ese tema cesó al habérseles retirado el último plato, para después ofrecerles algo de beber, ahora simplemente disfrutaban del silencio, mas no podría durar demasiado.

\- Tatsuya-kun – dijo Maya llamando la atención del joven sentado justo frente a ella, el cual se limitó a mirarla – el próximo año, asistirás a la Primera Preparatoria – termino de decir impactando profundamente al joven, el cual se sorprendió en demasía por esas palabras, pero, como un buen miembro de la familia Yotsuba, esa sorpresa no se vio, prácticamente, reflejada en su rostro.

\- ¿Cuál sería la razón de asistir?, sabes que ya aprendí todo lo que enseñan en la preparatoria y en la universidad, no me beneficiaria en nada – contesto Tatsuya mientras muy calmadamente la situación, mas justo al terminar de decir dichas palabras, sus ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente, por fin entendiendo el objetivo de su madre – vas a sacar al Clan de las sombras – termino de decir en apenas un susurro, un susurro que fue escuchado perfectamente por Maya, la cual asintió, confirmando la teoría de su brillante hijo.

\- Así es, el Clan Yotsuba ya no va a estar sumergido en la oscuridad – continúo diciendo la mujer con una sonrisa – ya no hay razón para ello, te tenemos a ti, no hay nada ni nadie más fuerte que tú en el mundo entero, no tenemos que escondernos más – termino Maya.

\- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto simplemente el joven.

\- En un par de años, pero es necesarios que vayas a la Primera Preparatoria para que te des a conocer al mundo, para que conozcan tus habilidades – respondió – mas en un principio no usaras el apellido Yotsuba, sino que usaras el apellido de tu tía y después, más adelante, cuando tengas edad para ser nombrado oficialmente el próximo líder de la familia, saldremos a la luz y tu volverás a ocupar tu apellido.

\- Ya veo, tiene sentido – comento Tatsuya mientras meditaba un poco lo que esto significaría para el Clan y para su futuro - ¿Pero que pasara con mis deberes en FLT y con el ejército?

\- Esperamos que puedas seguir cumpliendo tus deberes con FLT y también con el comandante Kazama – contesto Maya de manera despreocupada – creo firmemente en que serás capaz de llevarlo a cabo – prosiguió la bella mujer - ¿Sabes cuándo son las pruebas de ingreso?

\- Son en octubre, la segunda semana – respondió tranquilamente Tatsuya, para después levantar la tasa, llevarla hasta sus labios y tomar un buen trago de lo que era su brebaje favorito.

\- Debes ser precavido – comento su madre mientras lo miraba un poco preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué habría de ser precavido? – cuestiono curioso Tatsuya.

\- El próximo año ingresaran otros dos miembros de los Diez Clanes Maestros – respondió Maya mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo a los ojos – Jumonji Katsuto, el heredero del Clan Jumonji y Saegusa Mayumi, la primera hija del Clan Saegusa, la que conociste en Okinawa – continuo la mujer – por lo que, en el examen de ingreso, vas a tener que contenerte lo más que puedas, si ingresas en el primer lugar, por delante de dos miembros de los Diez Clanes Maestros, levantaras sospechas y podría apostar a que el viejo zorro de Koichi comenzaría a investigarte como si no hubiese un mañana.

\- ¿Entonces debo ingresa por detrás de esos dos? – pregunto el joven mientras miraba a su madre con un rostro un tanto amargado. Tatsuya que fue criado para ser el mejor en todo lo que hacía, obviamente, odiaba perder, en lo que fuera y, por lo tanto, no le gustaba para nada el hecho de tener "dejar ganar" a personas las cuales superaba en todo ámbito en lo que a magia se refiere.

\- No necesariamente – respondió su madre, la cual lo conocía perfectamente y sabia en lo que estaba pensando el joven – si superases a ambos, tanto al heredero del Clan Jumonji y a la primera hija del Clan Saegusa, no tengo dudas que despertarías el interés de todos los miembros de los Diez Clanes Maestros, pero si solo superas a uno, las cosas serían muy diferentes – continuo Maya.

\- ¿De que manera? – pregunto Tatsuya mientras escuchaba atentamente a su madre.

\- Porque muchos pensarían que el miembro que superaste solo es una "mala generación", por lo que no llamarías la atención de todos los Clanes, sino de los más pequeños y algunos miembros de las Veintisiete Familias – respondió su madre – tengo información de confianza que dice que la primera hija del Clan Saegusa supera a todos los otros herederos de esta generación por un amplio margen, por lo que podría asegurar que ella será la "Representante de Ingreso" del próximo año, así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedar segundo – termino de decir Maya, solo para después mirar a su hijo a los ojos mientras si rostro esbozaba una bella sonrisa – mucho mejor que un tercer puesto, ¿no lo crees?

…

Japón, a finales del siglo XXI, tenía un excelente programa de estudios mágicos, el cual le permitía a los magos desarrollar su habilidad y su calidad, ya sea como magos, investigadores o ingenieros mágicos. Para lo anterior el gobierno tenía una universidad estatal la cual solo enseñaba a magos, la Universidad Nacional de Magia, en la cual todos los magos pudiesen llevar a la cúspide de su capacidad sus habilidades como bienes del Estado.

Pero eso no era todo, repartidas por el país, el Estado tenía nueve preparatorias adscritas a la Universidad Nacional de Magia que tenían la función de instruir a los jóvenes magos del país, las llamadas Nueve Escuelas estaba enumeradas, desde la Primera Preparatoria, que tenía su sede en Kanto, Tokio, hasta la Novena Preparatoria con sede en Kyushu, Kumamoto. Pero entre las Nueve Escuelas, las primeras tres eran las más importantes, siendo esas las únicas que tenían la capacidad de tener a doscientos alumnos por año, y seiscientos en toda la escuela.

Sin embargo, si había algo que las diferenciaba de las otras seis escuelas, era el hecho que estas dividían a sus alumnos según su habilidad práctica o su habilidad para emplear la magia. Las clases dentro de estas escuelas iban desde la letra A hasta la letra H, en otras palabras, había ocho clases por año. Las clases A, B, C y D pertenecían al Primer Curso, esos eran los alumnos que tenían mayor habilidad con la magia, mientras que las clases E, F, G y H, pertenecían al Segundo Curso, los cuales eran a los que peor se les daba. Dentro de esta organización solo se tomaba en cuenta la habilidad practica del uso de la magia, no se incluían variables como el rendimiento académico u otros como la velocidad de procesamiento.

La diferencia entre estos cursos era clara, uno tenía privilegios, el otro no, uno tenía profesores especializados que realizaban las clases, mientras que el otro no, simplemente tenían videos o se les entregaban los documentos para que estos pudieran leerlos, pero lo peor era que, los alumnos del Primer Curso tenían el derecho de, en su uniforme, lucir el escudo de las Preparatorias a la cuales asistían, pero los del Segundo Curso, no. Esto, que podría ser catalogado como algo trivial por muchos, mas era simplemente lo peor, debido a que evidenciaba su incapacidad para usar la magia correctamente y los exponía a las burlas de los otros miembros del alumnado que si tenían el derecho a portar el escudo.

Todos estos privilegios que tenían los alumnos del Primer Curso generaron entre ambos cursos una animadversión importante, los del Primer Curso se consideraban y se apodaban a sí mismo como "Blooms", mientras que les decían peyorativamente "Weeds" a los del Segundo Curso, que podría traducirse del inglés a "mala hierba" o a "maleza". Todos estos problemas de discriminación no podían ser resueltos por el simple hecho de que todos los organismos internos de la escuela como el consejo estudiantil o el comité de la moral pública estaban constituidos solo por alumnos del primer curso, por lo que tampoco había ninguna prisa ni intención para detener dichos casos de abuso.

El problema de la discriminación tenia, eso sí, un "pero", y este era que, en el caso de la Primera Preparatoria adscrita a la Universidad Nacional de Magia, los exámenes de ingreso eran tan complejos y eran tan exigentes que un alumno del Segundo Curso podría ser, fácilmente, catalogado como "Bloom", en cualquiera de las otras escuelas. Existían dos exámenes diferentes a la hora de postular a una preparatoria mágica y ambas calificaciones eran tomadas en cuanta, a la hora de determinar el ingreso o la falla de un alumno, el examen teórico y el examen práctico.

El examen escrito, consistía en alrededor de diez pruebas separadas, en las cueles se evaluaban los conocimientos teóricos de los individuos en distintas áreas, algunas clásicas tales como matemáticas, biología, química, física, historia moderna, etc. Como también había otras pruebas que son propias de una escuela de magia, como eran los exámenes de teoría mágica, ingeniería mágica e historia de la magia. Todas estas pruebas comprendían y se agrupaban en una sola calificación la cual, al ser diez exámenes, tenía una calificación máxima de cien puntos, diez puntos por cada examen.

Por otra parte, el examen práctico media la habilidad del individuo con magia, media la rapidez con la cual este invoca una magia, la intensidad con la que este lo hacía y su efecto en el _Eidos_ , de esta manera las escuelas solo seleccionaban a los mejores candidatos.

Cada año, los tres primeros puntajes de ingreso debían realizar un recorrido previo a la escuela, antes del inicio del semestre, en el cual se les mostraban las instalaciones, se les introducía al profesorado y a los organismos internos de la escuela, al Consejo Estudiantil, al Comité de la Moral Pública y Grupo de Manejo de Clubes, las cuales eran las tres grandes organizaciones dirigidos por el alumnado.

Además de lo anterior, el mejor puntaje de ingreso, el día en el cual se iniciaba el semestre, debía dar el discurso de apertura y dicho alumno es nombrado el Representante de Primer año, de esa generación de estudiantes. Durante los años anteriores siempre coincidió que el Representante de los nuevos alumnos, en su segundo año, fuese elegido como el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, por lo que no era un mero título.

…

\- Así lo creo – respondió Tatsuya a la pregunta de su madre, sonriendo disimuladamente, este sabía perfectamente que Maya tenía conocimiento sobre su afán de siempre ganar o ser el primero y, el hecho de perder o no ser el primero, dañaba bastante su orgullo, el cual no era insignificante, después de todo era el heredero del Clan más poderoso del mundo entero y, él solo, tenía el poder para destruir el mundo entero si así fuese su voluntad, pero lamentablemente para él, esta vez, tenía que perder obligatoriamente - ¿Cuándo saldríamos a la luz, si siguiéramos con este plan? – pregunto el joven heredero.

\- Probablemente y si todo marcha de acuerdo con lo planeado, durante tu tercer año en la Primera Preparatoria, cuando cumplas dieciocho años y tengas edad suficiente para hacerte cargo del Clan si algo me pasara – respondió Maya relajadamente mientras seguía bebiendo el té que fue preparado por Hayama.

\- Entonces a principios del año 2095 saldremos a la luz – reflexiono Tatsuya en voz alta mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

\- ¿Hay algo más que tengas que preguntarme? – cuestionó Maya a su hijo, rompiendo y desconcentrando a su hijo que se había quedado en silencio mientras meditaba la nueva información, al escuchar las palabras de su madre, el joven levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a los ojos a su progenitora.

\- Si, hay un par de cosas más de deseo preguntarte – respondió honestamente Tatsuya.

\- Adelante, siéntete libre de preguntarme lo que desees – continuo Maya mientras hacia un gesto con la mano, indicándole al chico que continuara.

\- Sé que voy a ocupar el apellido de mi tía, pero ¿Dónde voy a vivir? – pregunto Tatsuya, estableciendo un punto importante.

\- No te preocupes por eso, tengo todo más que arreglado – respondió su madre mientras movía su mano, haciéndole entender a su hijo que no había de que preocuparse – ya arreglé eso, compré un departamento para ti en un barrio llamado Marunouchi, Chiyoda, es bastante espacioso, pera está un poco lejos de la escuela, que se encuentra en Hachioji, a unos cincuenta kilómetros aproximadamente – continuo Maya sin mostrar preocupación alguna.

\- Entiendo – respondió simplemente su hijo – no te preocupes por la distancia, simplemente iré en mi motocicleta a la escuela – ante la respuesta de Tatsuya, Maya no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, esta sabía cuánto le gustaba a su hijo montar ese vehículo que, para ella, no tenía ningún significado, había montado en motocicleta cuando era joven pero no le llamo la atención más de la cuenta, en cambio a Tatsuya le encanto y desde el primer momento en el que se subió a una, quiso tener una personal sólo para él.

\- Te encontraste con mi hermana y con Miyuki-san en Okinawa, ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Maya cambiando de tema rápidamente, ya no había nada más que hablar sobre su futuro en la preparatoria.

\- Están bien, no sufrieron daños durante la invasión, Honami-san las protegió adecuadamente – respondió Tatsuya no de manera muy efusiva.

\- Miyuki-san ha crecido formidablemente como mago, ¿No es así? – continuo la mujer, a lo que su hijo asintió con la cabeza levemente.

\- Su poder mágico es verdaderamente increíble, podría ser una buena líder del clan – comento el joven reflexivamente.

\- Así es, pero eso no es necesario, después de todo te tenemos a ti – respondió Maya llena de confianza y con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Es verdad, aunque sus habilidades son verdaderamente asombrosas, superando con creces a casi todos los otros herederos de los Diez Clanes Maestros, no pueden ser comparadas con las mías – dijo honestamente Tatsuya, no fue de arrogante, en vez fue crítico y objetivo en cada palabra, pero hubo una palabra de dicho comentario que llamo la atención de Maya.

\- ¿"Casi" todos los herederos? - pregunto Maya extrañada, a lo que Tatsuya sonrió.

\- Si, creo que hay alguien que podría competir a la par con Miyuki cuando esta se desarrolle por completo – respondió el joven heredero del clan Yotsuba mientras su madre lo miraba verdaderamente extrañada, no pudiendo entender completamente las palabras de su hijo, ya que ningún nombre se le venía a la cabeza.

\- ¿Y quién sería esa persona de la que hablas? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad Maya.

\- Saegusa Mayumi – respondió Tatsuya con convicción, sorprendiendo a su madre en el proceso – estoy convencido de que ella estará al mismo nivel que Miyuki – termino de decir el joven.

\- Con que Saegusa Mayumi – medito Maya el nombre de un nombre que ese día ya se había repetido más de una vez – ¿tiene algo que ver con tu encuentro con ella durante la invasión en Okinawa? – pregunto Maya cuidadosamente.

\- No realmente – dijo simplemente Tatsuya, para luego tomar la taza que reposaba en la pequeña mesa con su mano derecha y llevarla lentamente a sus labios para tomar un sorbo del delicioso café que se le fue preparado, solo para después mirar a su madre a los ojos con una mirada que decía claramente – _"No quiero hablar más del tema."_ – la cual fue perfectamente comprendida por la bella mujer.

\- ¿Cómo va tu trabajo en FLT? – pregunto Maya después de algunos segundos incomodos - ¿Haz progresado con la magia de vuelo?

\- Las cosas fueron difíciles al principio, pero ya casi logro descifrar la manera – respondió Tatsuya.

\- No dudo en que lo lograras – dijo Maya mientras le sonreía tiernamente a su hijo. El joven al recibir lo cumplidos y las palabras de apoyo de su madre asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía, para luego levantarse de la mesa.

\- Lo siento madre, me temo que debo retirarme, aún tengo trabajo por hacer – termino de decir el joven a lo cual su madre lo miro decepcionada, había muy pocas ocasiones en las cuales estos podían tener una conversación o pasar tiempo de calidad juntos debido a que ambos, siendo uno jefe de un clan y el otro el "ingeniero" mágico más importante de la compañía desarrolladora de tecnología mágica más importante del mundo, siempre estaban muy ocupados.

\- Entiendo, ve entonces – respondió Maya y, al escuchar esas palabras, Tatsuya hizo una pequeña reverencia, para luego salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

Cuando su hijo por fin salió del cuarto en el cual se encontraban, la bella mujer suspiro y volvió a pensar en un nombre que, según sus instintos, se empezaría a repetir con más frecuencia dentro del núcleo de la familia Yotsuba.

\- _"Saegusa Mayumi"_ – pensó Maya mientras miraba por ventana melancólicamente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(Mansión Saegusa, 21:23)

Después de las grandes y tiernas palabras de aliento que Mayumi recibió de su padre, esta se retiró del estudio de su progenitor para dirigirse a su propia habitación en la mansión principal de la familia Saegusa. Al entrar, esta noto lo diferente que era su habitación con respecto al resto de la casa. Su cuarto, a diferencia de los otros cientos que contenía la casa, era bastante sencillo, en el sentido que no representaba tanto la opulencia de la que su clan se enorgullecía ya que, si bien era una cuarto muy espacioso con una bella cama y lindos muebles, como un escritorio junto a la ventana y varios sillones color beige rodeando una pequeña mesa de roble barnizado, entre estos había cierta armonía, que no había en el resto de la casa, que aunque estaba hermosamente diseñada por un experto, a veces pecaba sobrecargando los ambientes y, debido a ello, Mayumi decidió decorar su propio cuarto de la manera que ella quería, cosa que le permitieron sin reproches sus padres. Todas estas diferencias, que tenía Mayumi con el resto de su clan, sobre su manera de pensar, de actuar y a la hora de enfrentar el mundo o emitir una opinión crítica de este, la hacía pensar que, verdaderamente, no era parte de ese Clan.

Después de unos segundos en los cuales la bella chica prosiguió con ese monologo interior, esta finalmente despertó de dicho trance en el cual se encontraba, para después sacudir su cabeza, sacando todos esos extraños pensamientos de su cabeza de manera definitiva o, por lo menos, eso era lo que ella creía. Mayumi se había quedado parada en el umbral de la puerta, por lo que no había entrado a la habitación hasta el momento en que despertó, cerrando la puerta posteriormente.

\- _"Mejor me voy a dar un baño"_ – pensó la chica mientras dirigía su mirada a la puerta del walk-in closet integrado en la habitación – _"Me ayudara a relajarme"_ – continuo para luego caminar con tranquilidad a la habitación antes mencionada.

Al abrir la puerta del walk-in closet cualquier persona se sorprendería, no debido al tamaño de este que, si bien, era espacioso, no era excesivamente grande, sino por la cantidad de ropa que este contenía, era cientos y cientos de prendas, sumados a cientos de pares de zapatos o sandalias de todo tipo, pero lo curioso es que una gran parte de estas prendas no fueron compradas ni por Mayumi ni por ningún miembro de su familia, sino que eran presentes que traían sus pretendientes cuando esta era obligada por su padre a salir en citas con ellos, y el hecho de que todos los que querían la mano de la joven en matrimonio, no por amor sino por conveniencia, trataban de ganar su corazón obsequiándole regalos muy exclusivos, hicieron que esta, con los años, acumulara dicha cantidad de ropa y accesorios.

Pero la bella chica al entrar no le presto ni la más mínima importancia a todas las prendas y accesorios que había en la habitación, esta simplemente se sentó tranquilamente en el pequeño asiento recubierto en cuero que se encontraba en el centro del walk-in closet para después, lentamente, empezar a desvestirse. La chica estaba vestida con un vestido de verano de color azul marino y con sandalias a juego. Mayumi se sacó las sandalias fácilmente, para luego ponerse de pie y suavemente mover los tirantes del vestido hacia sus hombros, uno a la vez y al completar los dos, la prenda de color azul marino descendió silenciosamente, dejando ver finalmente la tersa, inmaculada y virgen al tacto de la bella joven, la cual en ese minuto solo tenía sobre su piel una pieza de joyería que colgaba de su cuello y su ropa interior de color blanca, tan blanca como el color de su piel.

Después de quitarse el vestido, la chica salió del walk-in closet y se dirigió al baño que estaba incorporado a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta esta se encontró con un baño absolutamente bellísimo, casi completamente hecho de mármol y con hermosos detalles en oro, que lo hacían, al mismo tiempo, lujoso y elegante. El baño había muchas cosas que llamaban la atención por lo bien hechas que estaban, ejemplos de ello eran el lavado, la ducha, el váter, etc., pero había algo que sobrepasaba todo lo anterior, y eso era la tina, esta estaba hecha completamente de cerámica y al estilo antiguo, con elegantes grifos bañados en oro que la hacían, verdaderamente, una obra de arte.

Precisamente a la tina es a dónde se dirigió la bella chica al entrar al baño, ella activo el sistema computarizado para llenar la tina con agua caliente a una temperatura previamente establecida. Luego de unos segundos, la tina ya estaba completamente llena y lista para utilizarse, por lo que Mayumi, lenta y relajadamente, se desprendió de las últimas piezas de ropa que aún tenía puesta, su ropa interior y la pieza de joyería que colgaba de su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnuda, de pies a cabeza, mostrando libremente sus exuberantes curvas que, combinadas con su bello rostro y su piel inmaculada, la hacían, sin lugar a duda, una de las mujeres más bellas de todo el país.

Después de desnudarse, esta ingreso calmadamente a la tina y, al ingresar completamente, esta suspiro, señalando el agrado que era para ella el estar en esa situación.

\- _"Falta poco para los exámenes de ingreso"_ – pensó la chica mientras disfrutaba de su baño – _"Tengo la responsabilidad de ser la mejor y convertirme en la Representante de primer año"_ – continuo la chica con su monologo interior, esta como miembro del Clan Saegusa y de los Diez Clanes Maestros tenía la responsabilidad de ser siempre la mejor en todo, sea esto magia, deportes o académicamente, ser la mejor, para la sociedad mágica de ese tiempo, era lo más importante y para eso tenía que esforzarse, muchas veces, de sobremanera.

Muchas veces la chica no quería o deseaba nada más que alguien la salvara, que la sacara de ese lugar lleno de presiones y la llevara a un lugar en el que ella pudiera ser libre y feliz. Todos estos pensamientos la llevaron, inevitablemente a pensar en su único salvador, otra vez.

Durante los dos últimos días, el chico que la salvo ha monopolizado los pensamientos de la chica y el hecho de que todo el mundo estaba hablando de él, del mago milagroso que destruyo el solo a todas las fuerzas militares de la Gran Alianza Asiática, no ayudaba, precisamente, a sacarlo de su cabeza.

Pero la chica, aunque quisiera negarlo, no quería sacarlo de sus pensamientos, por el contrario, quería pensar en él desde el momento en el cual abría los ojos por primera vez en la mañana hasta cuando los cerraba definitivamente en la noche, su curiosidad por él aumentaba exponencialmente por cada segundo que pasaba pensando en él, preguntándose cuando podría volver a verlo, aunque fuese por unos cortos minutos, el solo hecho de poder estar en su presencia la atormentaba por el deseo incontrolable que sentía.

Además de lo anterior, cuando la chica pensaba en el chico, lo hacía con una convicción y una concentración impresionante, más de una vez se vio cuestionada por el hecho de estar tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos y no prestar suficiente atención a lo que la rodeaba, pero Mayumi argumentaba que era debido al shock de haber estado presente en la invasión y ver toda la devastación de la misma.

También, más de una vez se sorprendió a si misma por el hecho de pronunciar inconscientemente aquel nombre en voz alta, si, el nombre de aquel chico que conoció en la bahía y, al igual, el nombre de la persona que salvo su vida, era completamente involuntario, lo hacía sin siquiera pensar, pero cuando las palabras salían de su boca, la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, provocando siempre que su bello rostro se tiñera de color rosa y, cada una de las veces que pronuncio dichas palabras, sentía un incómodo pero a la vez agradable cosquilleo en su pecho, como si una mariposa volara dentro de ella y estuviera ansiosa por salir, y para hacerlo, golpeara sin cesar las paredes que la contenían, evocando en ella esas extrañas sensaciones que, hasta ese entonces, eran completamente ajenas para ella, nunca antes había tenido ese sentimiento, pero tenía una pequeña corazonada con respecto al nombre de dicha sensación, para ella era, simplemente, amor.

Así es, se había enamorado de aquel chico con el cual apenas converso una par de minutos.

Y había una manera muy simple de comprobarlo, solo debía hacerlo otra vez, debía esa palabra que le provocaba todas sensaciones, y así lo hizo.

\- Ta… Tatsuya… -kun – dijo torpemente la chica, pero en el instante en el que termino de decir aquel nombre, esta se sonrojo a no poder más, volvió el agradable cosquilleo en su pecho y, para finalizar, esta coloco su mano sobre su pecho, justo en el lugar en el que se encontraba su corazón, el cual latía aceleradamente.

Pasaron no más de dos segundos y, por toda la habitación, se podía escuchar la dulce risa de felicidad de la joven, dichas palabras solo causaban alegría en su corazón, fue ahí cuando lo confirmo, después de todo era verdad, la chica que era deseada por todos los jóvenes del país y que, al mismo tiempo, había rechazado a todos los pretendientes que eran "dignos" de ella, estaba enamorada del héroe que salvo su vida y que la alentó a mejorar, para ser una mejor persona y mago, y eso la llenaba de una pura e incontenible felicidad.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(Mansión Yotsuba, 23:53)

Durante los últimos años, el mundo de la magia había pasado por un periodo de cambios, de progreso, las cosas que a los ingenieros mágicos les parecían completamente imposibles, se hicieron realidad de la noche a la mañana, y todo por obra de un solo ingeniero mágico, llamado Taurus Silver.

Taurus Silver era el ingeniero mágico estrella de la compañía desarrolladora de tecnología con aplicaciones en la magia, _Four Leaves Technology_ (FLT). Los logros de dicha persona eran increíbles, desde su aparición hacía tres años, este había revolucionado el mundo con sus grandes invenciones que, cada vez, eran más y más importantes, y la prueba de ello era su última publicación, llamada _Loop-Cast_ System.

…

El _Loop-Cast System_ es la _Activation Sequence_ que omite el reinicio de cada _Activation Sequence._ Si la _Magic Sequence_ es la misma, entonces el CAD no tiene porque reiniciar la _Activation Sequence_ cada vez que el mago invoca una magia, que es la misma. Esto fue realizado mediante la adición de un "poder copiador" a la _Magic Calculation Area`s Execution Mode_ , agregando una copia de las ultimas partes de cada _Activation Sequence_ a la _Activation Sequence_ en sí, para que los magos puedan invocar dicha magia sin cesar, dentro de su propia capacidad.

…

Pero había algo que no mucha gente sabía, el famoso ingeniero mágico, el genio que hizo todo lo anterior posible, no era sino un joven genio de tan sólo quince años y que tenía como nombre Yotsuba Tatsuya.

El mismo se encontraba en ese minuto en su estudio personal en la mansión principal del Clan Yotsuba. El estudio estaba principalmente compuesto por una computadora y un escáner de cuerpo completo detrás del escritorio en el cual estaba sentado el joven heredero.

El joven había estado tratando de trabajar en su nuevo proyecto para FLT, pero justo esa noche, simplemente, no podía, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos nuevos para él, los cuales le impedían concentrarse de buena manera y continuar con su trabajo. Dichos pensamientos eran, principalmente, sobre la chica que, el mismo Tatsuya, había conocido, ya sin una máscara, el día anterior, mientras daba un paseo por lo que alguna vez fue uno de los puntos más turísticos de todo el país.

La chica, para el joven, era un completo enigma, no podía entender porque esta se adentró al campo de batalla solo para cumplir con sus deberes como mago. Tatsuya sabía que proteger a la población era importante para un mago, pero de no tener las habilidades suficientes este también creía que lo mejor era abstenerse a hacer algo estúpido y evitar ser asesinado, pero el problema era la mirada de esa chica, esa mirada llena de determinación con la que se encontró el día después de la invasión, pero también de culpa, esta se culpaba por el hecho de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a la gente que murió ese día. Todo lo anterior confundía en demasía al joven prodigio, pero había algo que lo hacía aún más que lo anterior, y eso era el corazón de la joven. Él, que fue criado por el clan más despiadado del mundo, no sentía ningún arrepentimiento a la hora de quitarle la vida a otra persona y el hecho de conocer a una persona, con un corazón tan grande, que piensa en sus enemigos y se pone el en lugar de ellos, era demasiado para el joven, este sentía curiosidad y tenía ansias de saber, de conocer que tipo de pensamientos tenía esa persona.

El joven, de pronto miro por la ventana de su estudio y solo encontró oscuridad, pero a lo lejos, una pequeña estrella brillaba débilmente, luchando contra la inmensa oscuridad que la rodeaba solo para darse a conocer e iluminar la noche de Tatsuya.

\- _"Saegusa Mayumi"_ – pensó el chico mientras miraba aquella estrella y su mente se llenaba de imágenes de la bella joven.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡POR FIN! LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y POR ESO ACA ESTA EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO.

SI TIENEN ALGUN COMENTARIO CON RESPECTO A CUALQUIER COSA, ESCRIBANME POR MENSAJE PRIVADO O HAGAN UNA REVIEW.

FINALMENTE, DECIDI HACER QUE TATSUYA ENTRARA A LA PRIMERA PREPARATORIA COMO "SHIBA TATSUYA" DEBIDO A QUE, DE ESTA MANERA, CREO YO, LOS PERSONAJES VAN A TENER UN MEJOR DESARROLLO, AL IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, SERA EMOCIONANTE DE TODAS FORMAS.

SE QUE NO HA PROGRESASO MUCHA LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA Y QUE TODAVIA NO HAY NINGUN CONFLICTO REAL DENTRO DE ESTA, PERO ESOS VAN A EMPEZAR A PENAS ENTREN A LA ESCUELA.

Y LO ÚLTIMO, HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN QUE HACER CON MIYUKI DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA (EN EL SENTIDO DE SI LO HAGO COMO EN LA NOVELA Y HAGO QUE ELLA ESTE ENAMORADA DE FABRICA DE TATSUYA O LES GUSTARIA QUE LA EMPAREJARA CON ALGUIEN MÁS) Y LA VERDAD, NO TENGO IDEA, ASI QUE, SI FUERAN TAN AMABLES, DENME CONSEJOS O DIGAN LO QUE LES GUSTARIA.

ATTE. Gianfranco.C89


End file.
